Flinx Nation
by Shine-Avalon
Summary: AU. Two college students, Wally West & Nicole Diaz, are paired up to host a new, on-campus webcast show. Hilarity and insanity ensue! Ch 13- One last show, one last party and the final goodbyes before the crew heads on home. HUGE Flinx finale! -COMPLETE-
1. The Audition

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Comics or any of its characters.

**101 – The Audition**

It's the first week back from winter recess for the students at Jump City College. At 4:30 PM, with most of the classes over for the day, an audition for a school project is taking place at Edison Hall. The communications department wants to develop and sponsor an intranet, webcast show where two students get to host and voice their opinions on many topics. Its purpose is to promote better student body relations and to let the kids have some fun too.

For the past 30 minutes, students have been auditioning in front of a camera. With three professors posing as judges, none of the hopefuls have really been up to par. There have been nervous students, camera-shy students and students that rambled on and on. There was even a student that talked about his pet gerbil. Heading the auditions is communications professor Neil Moderick.

He's been less than pleased. "My God. This is bloody awful! Can any of you blokes give me some personality? Next. I said next!" The next student on the long line is scared to death as he approaches. Now awaiting as next in line is communications major Wally West. His best friend and roommate Richard Grayson, a physical education major, is right behind him.

Wally says to Richard, "The professor is grumpier than usual today. Probably forgot to take his tea and crumpets. Hey, you sure you don't wanna audition?"

Richard says, "Nah. I'm a martial arts guy, not a commentator. I'm just here to support you. You're gonna blow them away."

"Thanks, RJ."

Richard looks back at the line and spots a friend of his. "Hey Nikki." Nikki as in Nicole Diaz, a girl who's in a lot of Richard's classes.

Nicole replies, "Hey RJ! Have fun auditioning."

Richard tells her, "Oh, I'm not auditioning. My friend Wally here is, though. Wally, this is my friend Nicole."

Wally looks at her and nonchalantly says, "Sup." He then immediately turns back around to the front.

Nicole says, "Umm…hi. Good luck."

Richard says to Wally, "What the hell was that?"

Wally replies, "I'm trying to focus here. I'm actually getting a little nervous. But maybe it won't be…"

Dr. Moderick screams out, "Next!" The student runs off crying.

"…that bad." Wally exhales, then walks to the table and takes his seat in front of the 'judges'.

Dr. Moderick says, "Ahh, Mr. West. Knowing your antics, I'm hopeful you can give us something…"

Wally interrupts him. "Sorry to interrupt, but could we change things up a little?"

"Pardon?"

"I mean, I thought since you're filling two spots, maybe I can audition with another person. Umm…how about…her?" Wally points to Nicole, whom everyone is now looking at.

Stunned as hell, Nicole says, "Me?"

Dr. Moderick says, "Is that Diaz? Well, come on and get your bum over here." Nicole hesitates, but eventually walks to the table and sits down next to Wally feeling very uncomfortable.

Nicole whispers to Wally, "What are you doing?"

Wally whispers back, "Just go with it. Trust me." He then gives her a big smile.

She rolls her eyes, then turns to the judges to state her case. "Well, let me tell you why I'd like to…"

Wally interrupts. "I've never seen you on campus before."

Nicole looks at him and fires back, "So? Just because you haven't seen me doesn't mean I haven't been here. I've never seen you before, either."

"Well, in response to that, a wise person once told me, 'just because you haven't seen me doesn't mean I haven't been here.'" The judges and those on line start laughing.

Nicole tells him, "Well, I've been commuting for the past year and a half, so this is my first semester in the dorms."

Wally responds, "Well, I transferred here in the beginning of the school year, so maybe that's why I never noticed the pink hair and gothic-ness. Wally West, by the way."

"Maybe. Nicole Diaz." They shake hands. Nicole says, "Okay, why are we introducing ourselves again? You know we just met a few minutes ago, right?"

Wally says, "Now we've met more formally. I didn't mean to be rude over there. I was just getting in my zone. So, Diaz huh? Well may I say, que linda."

Nicole is impressed, sort of. " 'How pretty'; that's good. Uh…but it's not pronounced linda. It's leen-da."

"Oh that's right. I mean, oui."

"That's not even Spanish! What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Well, there is this one thing. I wish I could've eaten lunch today. I'm super hungry. I should go to the cafeteria after this. Do you know what the specials are today?" Nicole's face starts turning an angry red. Wally asks, "Are you alright? Wow, a vein is throbbing on your forehead."

Nicole shouts out, "No, I'm not alright! You're giving me a migraine and I've only known you for three minutes! I just came here to audition, but I've been stuck in this stupid conversation with you! Now because of you, there's no way I'm gonna…" Nicole stops talking as both she and Wally turn to see everyone around them laughing hysterically at their banter.

Dr. Moderick, still laughing, bellows out, "You two are a riot! You remind me of me and the missus. The search is over. You two duckies got the job. Consider yourselves partners."

Wally is very happy. "Sweet! Hey, does that mean you could treat us to some free eats? Growling stomach, need a sandwich over here."

Totally stunned by the chain of events, Nicole can only say, "Wait, what?"

* * *

**One more thing (A/N):** This is my third attempt to do a Teen Titans series. I kind of lost interest in writing my previous two (The Cool Kids & Making A Splash). So for those that read them, you might see some elements as well as certain lines from them. Try to bear with it if you've seen it before. "Flinx Nation" will be lots of fun to do. I've got millions of ideas for it. I must admit that I'm not totally well-versed in Kid Flash and Jinx, but I will be in time.

By the way, Wally's last line is supposed to rhyme with 'Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon' (in case you didn't catch it.) Well, thanks so much for reading. Feel free to review and comment anytime.

* * *

Crib Sheet

Wally West (Kid Flash)- communications major (Sophomore)

Nicole Diaz (Jinx)- physical education major, communications minor (Sophomore)

Richard J. Grayson (Robin)- physical education major (Sophomore)

Neil Moderick (Mad Mod)- communications professor

Edison Hall- recreational hall on campus


	2. What's His Her Problem?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Comics or any of its characters.

**102 - What's His/Her Problem?**

A few hours after the audition, Wally and Richard are in their room this evening at Westside Hall. It's the biggest dorm of the four dorms at Jump City College. Also in room 517 are three of their good friends: Victor Stone, Garfield Logan and Garth Tempest. Most of Garfield's friends call him 'Logan' to distinguish himself from Garth (well, name-wise anyway). It took him a while to get used to it, but he eventually did. Besides, it makes him feel like Wolverine.

The boys discuss what transpired during Wally's audition. Richard tells the guys, "Then Nikki starts flipping out on him, but Moderick loved it. It was frickin' hilarious."

Wally adds in, "Hell, I wasn't even trying to be funny. I was trying to get her to talk about herself, but she got all defensive on me. What can I say? I have that effect on women."

Victor says, "Well, congrats on the show, man. I can't wait to check it out. When does it start?"

Wally replies, "In two days. I just hope we can get it together by then."

Logan says, "Nicole, Nicole, Nicole. I don't think I met her before."

Victor says, "She's real cool. She's pretty and a fun chick to be around. Maybe that's why you don't know her." Logan just leers at him as the guys laugh.

Garth tells her, "You don't have to worry, Wally. Richie and I have classes with her. She's sweet, but fiery and passionate at the same time. She is a great girl all-around."

Richard adds in, "I told him that, Garth. He just doesn't wanna believe me."

Wally tells the guys, "I hear what you're saying, but did you see that vein on her forehead, Richie? She was so pissed. I think she might hate me."

Garth comments, "You only met once. Hate is a strong word. What makes you say that?"

* * *

"I hate that guy", says the vexed Nicole. She's in her room with her friends Raven Roth, Kory Anders and Karen Beecher. They have already heard her side of the story.

Karen laughs and tells her, "You know, when I first met Wally, I wanted to scratch his eyes out."

Raven says, "Yeah, same here." The other girls look at her, surprised that she would know him. "What? We knew each other in high school. Look, he's not as bad as he seems."

Karen says, "I agree with Raven. I love him now. You'll grow to like him too, Nikki."

Kory tells the girls, "I do not know him personally, but I know of the many jokes he tells."

Nicole says to them, "Umm…that's nice to know, Kory. I mean, he was rambling on about food and was even questioning me. Isn't that the judges' jobs to question me? Huh?!"

Karen tries appeasing her. "Yes, Nikki."

Nicole says, "Right! Thank you! Look, I don't think this show will work."

Raven tells Nicole, "Wally can be nutty, but he's a smart guy. Pretty mature for his age, too."

* * *

Wally is upside down, standing on his head as the guys count down. "5…4…3…2…1, yeah!" He just won $10 for standing on his head for a whole minute.

Wally gets back on his feet and says, "A well-earned 10 bucks. Thank you, thank you. Okay, a little dizzy. I need a chair. Where are the chairs? I can't see the chairs!" Richard and Garth help him sit down on his bed.

Logan says to Wally, "That was awesome, dude. I can't last 30 seconds doing that."

Victor jokes by saying, "See, now that might impress Nicole."

Wally answers, "Yeah, sure it will. I've had trouble enough lately with women of the opposite sex. Showing her my parlor tricks wouldn't help the cause. I should ask my guy Garth over here for some tips."

Garth genuinely wonders, "What are you asking me for?" The guys look at him like, 'are you kidding me?'

Richard tells him, "Come on! You don't even have to try getting women."

Garth replies, "Hey, that's not entirely true."

Having shaken out the cobwebs, Wally says to him, "Come with me." Garth looks perplexed as Wally pulls him into the hallway. The other guys watch from the doorway.

Garth asks, "What do you want me to do?"

Wally replies, "Just stand there. You'll see." In about 5 seconds, Garth becomes the main attraction as tons of girls walking by are in awe of him.

A group of five girls walk past him and say, "Hey, Garth!" Wally looks at Garth and smiles.

Garth declares, "I know them."

Wally asks, "Yeah? For how long?"

"For about an hour. They wanted me to sit with them for a free slice. I said okay." The guys just shake their heads as Garth asks, "What?"

Richard laughs, then says, "That's unbelievable."

Logan says, "I wish I could make girls do the whole eyes-into-big hearts thing, too." Victor consoles him with a pat on the shoulder.

* * *

Kory tells Nicole, "You know, my sister Komi impresses guys by showering them with compliments. They tend to open up to her more."

Raven comments, "That's funny. I always thought she was the one that liked to open up to guys more." Karen and Nicole laugh as Kory smiles.

Karen says, "Kor, I know she's your big sister, but I don't know how you put up with that attitude of hers. Or the fact that you can room together with her."

Kory tries to sympathize for her sister. "Now I know that Komi can be…"

"…a bitch." [Nicole]

"But she's really not…"

"…bitchy?" [Raven]

"No, she's…"

"…queen of the bitches." [Karen]

"Okay! I know you are not too fond of her, nor am I at times. But I do love her just the same."

Nicole says, "We know, Kory. Sorry, hating on Komi got us off of your point. I'm not going to be flaunting myself and stroke his ego. But I will try to get to know Wally and see what makes him tick. I think it could work."

Karen comments, "Besides, he is cute."

Nicole replies, "He's alright."

Raven doesn't believe her. "Mmm-hmm."

Nicole says to Raven, "I don't see you saying anything. If you say he's cute, I'll say it too." Raven remains silent as Nicole says, "I thought so." All the girls start laughing.

Kory assures Nicole, "Wally will come to love you as we all do."

* * *

Wally says to the guys, "That chick in the middle was pretty hot." He's commenting on one of the five girls that said hi to Garth. With all the guys back in the room, Wally says, "You know, I think I'll give that Nicole girl a chance. We can make an entertaining show that we both can enjoy."

Victor says, "Plus, she's a cutie."

Wally says, "Yes, that definitely helps the situation."

Richard asks, "Well, now that that's resolved, what do we do now?"

Logan suggests, "I wanna see if Garth can reel us in some girls." All four guys drag him into the hallway.

Garth tells them, "I'm telling you. It was just a coincidence."

Wally tells him, "Share the gift, swimmer boy."

* * *

One more thing: I wanna give a special thank you to those who reviewed my story. Thank you so much for being my first four.

**KF fan, contagiousCHRISTian, justplaincrazy8 & MoreThenLikelyCrazy  
**

* * *

Crib Sheet

Victor Stone (Cyborg)- mechanical engineering major (Sophomore)  
Garfield Logan (Beast Boy)- biology major (Sophomore)  
Garth Tempest (Aqualad)- physical fitness major (Sophomore)  
Raven Roth (Raven)- psychology major (Sophomore)  
Karen Beecher (Bumblebee)- biology major (Sophomore)  
Kory Anders (Starfire)- physical fitness major (Sophomore)

Westside Hall- dormitory at campus


	3. Our First Time Doin' It

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, DC Comics or any its characters.

**1.03 – Our First Time (Doin' It)**

For the next 4+ months, Wally and Nicole will be hosting their new webcast show together. Today is their first show. They are in the multimedia room on the top floor of Edison Hall. With 3 minutes to go before showtime, Professor Moderick gives them a final prep. "Alright, duckies. It's almost time. We went through everything 10 times over. Today is just a 10 minute run through to introduce everyone to the show. After today, it'll be 30 minutes. So, have fun out there. And just to ease your nerves, your homework is due tomorrow." Wally & Nicole smile as their professor asks, "So, any more questions?"

Nicole tells him, "Nothing from me."

Wally asks Dr. Moderick, "Yeah, could I get some more lemonade?"

Dr. Moderick replies, "I'm your teacher, not your bloody waiter. Now run along. Go on!" Wally & Nicole walks toward the small studio set. They go behind a table propped in front of a camera and sit down. Nicole sits to Wally's right.

With one minute to go, Nicole says to Wally, "I just wanted to say good luck today, Wally. I'm sorry I yelled at you during the audition…and at rehearsal yesterday…and at lunch today."

Wally replies, "Don't sweat it. I'm not much of a carrot guy anymore. The show will be great. Let's blow the roof off of this campus." They shake hands.

Dr. Moderick counts down. "And 3…2…1." He points to them as the camera is on and so is the show. Wally and Nicole just look at the camera for a few seconds, not knowing what to say.

Finally, Wally breaks the silence by saying, "Hi, there. Welcome to the show. I'm Wally West." Wally looks at Nicole.

She finally spits out, "Oh! And I'm Nicole Diaz. Welcome."

"Don't mind her. She's just a wee bit nervous. Well, on this show, we'll be discussing a wide range of topics that us late teens and early 20-somethings like to talk about. Nothing too explicit, though. We'll see how far we can take it. But first, let's start out safe by introducing ourselves. You wanna go first, Nikki? Nikki?"

Nicole, still nervous, says to him, "No, you go ahead."

Wally replies, "O…k. Well, my name is Wally West. I am a sophomore communications major here at the great Jump City College. I'm born in Blue Valley, Nebraska, but raised here in Jump City for most of my life. I actually transferred from Central University; I didn't like it there. So, I came here to be a communications major. Plus, I like to communicate." Wally laughs at his own joke.

Nicole breaks out of her trance and whispers to herself, "You sure know how to communicate a lot."

Hearing her snide remark, Wally answers, "Hey, she's awake! How 'bout you tell the folks something about yourself, PARTNER?"

Nicole whispers to the slightly irritated Wally, "Don't start with me." Then she looks at the camera and tells her story. "Hi, I'm Nicole Diaz. I'm also a sophomore. I major in physical education as well as minor in communications. I don't know exactly what I want to do in life, yet. I guess that's why I dabble in everything. I do martial arts, gymnastics, art, literature…"

Wally interrupts her. "Hold on, back the truck up. You do gymnastics? Like flipping, floor mats and balance beams?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing. So, that means you're very flexible. Intriguing. Indeed."

Nicole gets the gist of where he's going. "Oh, you're disgusting! Why do you guys always have to think that way?

"Because we're guys." Nicole rolls her eyes as Wally says, "Alright, let me be serious here. Are you bendy? You're pretty bendy, right?"

Nicole gets into him. "Would you stop it?!! We're not getting into this!"

"OK. So, a demonstration is out of the question?"

"NO WAY!! There's no chance I'm not showing you or the viewers how 'bendy' I am."

Wally smiles and says, "I didn't think you would. I just wanted to hear you call yourself bendy."

Nicole puts her head down and lets out a groan. She then picks her head and tries getting into his business. "OK, big mouth. What do you like to do in your spare time; besides irritating the hell out of me, of course?"

Wally replies, "Besides Myspace, Facebook, e-mailing, PS3, and other mind-numbing activities, I like to run."

"You run? Really? Like sprinting or marathons?"

"Mostly sprinting. I haven't tried out in college, but I ran track in high school. They used to call me Kid Flash. The name says it all."

Nicole wonders, "Kid Flash? Why 'Kid'?"

Wally replies, "My older brother was a track star there, too. He's Wally West Jr. I'm Wally the third. He was the Flash, so I became Kid Flash."

For the first time, Nicole is deeply interested in what he is saying. "That's pretty cool. He's your only sibling?"

"Yep. What about you, Nikki? Any siblings?"

"Nope, I'm an only child. A few of my friends from high school became like my brothers and sisters."

Wally says, "Sweet. And did you have any nicknames?" Nicole hesitates as Wally tries urging her on. "Come on. I'm trying to get to know the real Nicole here."

Nicole submits to the pressure. "Alright. I was one of the outcasts in high school. The girl with the pink hair and semi-gothic lifestyle. So the 'popular kids' in high school used called me Jinx."

"Jinx?"

"Yeah, because I must be bad luck to be around. Those pricks."

Wally says, "That's cool."

"What the hell is cool about that?!!"

He corrects himself. "No, I didn't mean the mean girls calling your names. I meant the name itself. It's ironic. I've known you for about a week, but you're far from bad luck. Maybe it was the pink hair or the gothic look that made them rag on you. To me, the name makes you sounds exotic. It makes me want to found out what you really all about. I don't know what it is, but there's something about you that's different."

Nicole just stares at him intensely during his speech, shocked and elated by his words; she doesn't show the elated part, of course. She tells him, "Uh…wow. Thank you, Wally. That's real sweet. Your girlfriend sure must love your charm."

Wally replies, "No girlfriend here. I'm single and ready to mingle. You?"

Nicole says, "Nope, I'm single too."

Wally says, "Hi five!" They give each other a hi five as Wally continues. "I haven't met that special someone. I had someone in high school, but it didn't work out in the end. She actually goes to school here.

"Really? Who is it?"

"If I told you, but I'd have to kill you. Or at least tickle you to death. Are you…?" Dr. Moderick gestures to them that they have 15 seconds left. Wally says, "Damn, we're out of time. And just when I was gonna get into your business. Well, thank you folks for watching out there in intranet land."

Nicole says, "Yes, thanks so much for watching. Until next time." Time is up and the show is over. Wally and Nicole exhale and feel relieved after finishing their first episode. Dr. Moderick bellows, "Brilliant!! That was amazing stuff. We have to watch it again. I'm going to the viewing room to cue up the video. Coming along?"

Wally says, "Sure. I'm in if she's in."

Nicole replies, "I'm in. Just give us a second." Dr. Moderick puts his two thumbs up and walks toward the viewing room with his arms up in victory.

Wally smiles, "He sure is happy. I hope he's more lenient when I turn in my homework tomorrow."

Nicole laughs and tells him, "Yeah I hope so, too. I just wanted to say great show. In the beginning, I was a little rough, I know. But everything worked out in the end. We work well together, in our own weird way. So, who is this ex-girlfriend of yours?"

Wally replies, "Yes we do work well together, but I still can't tell you. I don't wanna make you jealous." Wally walks toward the viewing room.

Nicole says, "I'm not jealous. Jerk." Nicole smiles as she goes into the viewing room.

* * *

One more thing: This wasn't meant to be all-world hilarious, but I did my best to put some fun moments in it. Well, please let me know what you thought of their first show. Till next time.


	4. The WHAT Show?

**1.04 – The WHAT Show? **

At around 12 PM, Wally, Nicole and Richard arrange to eat lunch together in the school cafeteria. Wally walks over to the table where Nicole and Richard are already seated. Wally is carrying on his tray pasta, grilled chicken, rice, macaroni & cheese, ribs, noodle soup, and a Caesar salad.

Nicole is astonished by the amount of food he's holding. "How can you eat all that?"

Wally replies, "There are two things I can't say no to: food and beautiful women. You should see how flustered I get around Mrs. Butterworth." Nicole smirks.

Richard adds in, "You should've seen him eat after races in high school. This would be an appetizer."

Wally says to Nicole, "Actually, I have a high metabolism. I burn tons of calories, especially when I ran track. So, I tend to eat a lot in order to maintain weight and keep this well-toned physique." He flexes his right bicep.

Nicole tells him, "Yes, the Urkel workout seems to be paying off." Richard laughs.

Wally grins at her and says, "Good one! High five." They give each other a high five.

Nicole then says, "Alright, alright. Well, thanks for meeting me for lunch, guys. I just wanted to say that our first show got good reviews from friends of mine that watched."

Richard tells her, "Yeah, you guys did good."

Wally says, "Thanks, dude. People seemed to enjoy it. We may have something here, Jinxy."

Nicole replies, "Yeah, um…there is a problem, though. People…"

A male student walks by, recognizes them and yells out, "Yo!! Jinx and Kid Flash!! Great show, guys!" They thank him.

Nicole tells Wally, "This is what I was about to say. People have been calling me Jinx all morning. I hate it."

Wally wonders, "Why do you hate it?"

Nicole asks, "Were you not paying attention when I told you the story?"

Wally asks, "Were you not listening when I said how cool it actually was? I mean, were these people yelling Jinx in a patronizing way?"

"Well, no. It was kind of how that guy just said it. I just have some sort of complex when it comes to that name."

Richard tells her, "I like the name. And I'm not just saying that. You can make Jinx whatever you want it to be. To me, it says rebel, appealing, rock star, empowerment. It's kick ass."

Wally says, "Picture this. Flea, 50 Cent, Slash. The names by themselves have different meanings, even no meaning. But when you associate them with their fame and fortune, it sounds pretty official. Jinx, Jay-Z. Jay-Z, Jinx. Huh? Huh?"

Nicole thinks about his persuasive argument. She tells him, "You know what? I'll think about it."

Wally says, "Oh!! I also have a great idea for the name of the show. Like those Guinness guys say, it's brilliant!!"

Richard wonders, "So what is it, oh creative genius?"

Wally builds the suspense by waiting and waiting. "The Flinx Show." Nicole and Richard just give him a blank stare.

Nicole asks, "What the F is a Flinx?"

Wally explains. "Hello?! It's Flash and Jinx as one. They do that for all the Hollywood couples. You know, like Brangelina, TomKat, Bennifer, Bennifer 2."

Richard says, "That's an interesting one, even for you."

Nicole proclaims, "We are not calling our show 'the Flinx Show'. It's too weird."

Wally says, "That's the point! It'll grab people's attention. And don't think it's that weird. Hold on. Hey Logan! Logan!! Come here for a second! I wanna ask your opinion on something."

Their short, green friend walks over and asks, "What's up, dude?"

-------------------

"Hahahahaha!!! The Flinx Show!!! 'Cause you're Flash and she's Jinx. That's so awesome!" Apparently, Logan liked the idea.

Nicole reiterates, "Again, it's too weird. This is the same guy who uses magazine cologne ads as his actual cologne."

Logan responds, "I'm previewing them like the ads say to do."

Wally tells her, "Okay, point noted. Let's add the show name to the list of things we'll discuss in the next staff meeting."

Logan looks to the left and says, "Richie, here comes your dream girl…and her witch of a sister." The other three look as they see the Anders sisters approaching (Kory and her older sister Komi). The crew doesn't like Komi very much, which is actually a vast understatement. They hate her guts is more like it.

Kory is about to greet them when Komi says, "Well, if it isn't the fake ass deejays, their Jolly Green shrimp and the Karate Kid. Hey…Dick." Richard hates it when she calls him Dick.

Richard replies, "What the hell do you want, besides making us cringe by your mere presence?"

Wally says, "Come on, Rich; that's not very nice. So Cruella, what's the latest scheme for capturing those darn 101 doggies?" The crew snickers, even Kory. Komi looks at her sister with the glare of doom as Kory stops. Komi tells her, "That wasn't funny. Look, I'm gonna be over here. Make it quick with these pinheads. We got stuff to do." Kory agrees as Komi walks away to talk to a friend of hers.

Kory tries bringing things back to normal. "So…hi, Logan!! Wally, Nicole, I enjoyed the show very much so. Your chemistry provides much entertainment."

Nicole says, "Thanks, Kor. We aim to entertain."

Kory smiles and says, "Hello, Richard."

"Hey, Kory." Their friends knew that they liked each other. However, Richard and Kory deny it every chance they get. Richard asks her, "How are classes?"

"They're good. How about yours?"

"Good, good. I can't complain."

Wally jokes, "Man, we shouldn't be hearing this type of innuendo. You two need to get a room."

Richard shouts out, "Shut up, Wally!"

Kory laughs and says, "Well, I need to get going. My sister and I are headed to the gym. I'll see you…"

Suddenly, Komi storms back into the fold. She says to Wally & Nicole, "You think you're so cool now with your campus show. You dopes don't even have a name for it."

A now pissed off Nicole stands up and walks toward Komi. Nicole boasts, "Actually we do! It's called 'the Flinx Show.' That's for Flash and Jinx." Nicole pulls up a confused Wally from his seat and locks arms with him.

Komi asks, "What kind of a name is Flinx?"

Wally is about to answer when Nicole interrupts him for a change. "The creative kind. It's like TomKat or Brangelina. It took us a while to think of, but we felt it was best for the show." Wally is in shock as Nicole is siding him just to show up Komi.

A frustrated Komi says, "Whatever. It's not like you guys will last anyway. Come along, sister dear; time for the gym." She then clinches her fist and says, "I'm headed straight for the punching bag." Komi walks away.

Kory leaves by saying, "Bye, Richard. Bye, guys. Go Flinx go!!"

Wally smiles at an embarrassed Nicole and tells her, "Well, well, well. Agreeing with me out of spite. To quote a wise woman, 'now that's hot!'"

Nicole replies, "Whatever, Paris. That girl got me so mad. I just wanted to shut her up for once."

"So, were you just pretending to like my vision or are we on board with this?"

Nicole thinks, then says, "Fine, I'll do it. Jinx, Flinx, the whole nine; I'm down with it. And if it doesn't stick, I'll just blame you for everything."

Wally replies, "Fair enough. Come on, folks. A toast." He, Nicole, Richard and Logan grab their drinks and put them up. Wally recites, "First of all, I never realized how hot Nikki looks when her anger is not directed towards me." The guys laugh as Nicole rolls her eyes and smiles. Wally continues by saying, "But seriously, to the start of a new partnership and lots of fun along the way. To the Flinx Show!"

"To the Flinx Show!!" They clink their glasses together in celebration.

* * *

One more thing: **What was your favorite part/quote from this chapter?**

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Crib Sheet

Komi Anders (Blackfire)- history major (Junior)


	5. Yes, Master Slade

**1.05 – Yes, Master Slade**

In a separate room within the school's gym, an advanced martial arts class is taking place. Richard is in the middle of sparring with his 'rival', Roy Harper. 18 other students, including one Nicole Diaz, look on as the two engage in a fierce back-and-forward battle. After some 2 minutes, Richard is able to take down Roy with a roundhouse sweep. Just as Roy hits the ground, a man yells out, "Stop!" Richard stops himself as everyone looks at the man, their sensei.

"That's enough, Grayson. Now pick him up and get back in line."

"Yes, Master Slade." Richard smiles at Roy as he helps him up to his feet; very happy to have gotten the upper hand. Roy scowls at him as they walk to the line.

Slade addresses his students. "All of you signed up for this class to learn a heightened level of martial arts. Whether it's for self-defense, better competition, robbing a bank or to impress women, I honestly don't care. What I do care about is when you're in my class, you show me everything you've got. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Master Slade!"

"Good. Diaz, step forward." Walking up comes Nicole, who is one of his best students. "Some are very special. Some can see the moves even before they're..." Before he finishes his thought, Slade throws a straight punch toward Nicole's head, which she dodges swiftly. "...thrown. Exhibit A. Thank you, Ms. Diaz." Nicole bows as she goes back in line.

Slade looks around, then spots his next victim. "Grayson, step forward." Richard steps face-to-face to his sensei. "Attack me", orders the sensei.

Richard hesitates for a second then proceeds. A series of kicks and punches does little against Slade, who blocks his attacks with his left hand. As Richard goes for a roundhouse kick, Slade grabs his ankle with his right hand, then flips Richard over his shoulder right into the ground. Richard is dazed and in a lot of pain. The other students cringe at the sound and the feeling of the impact. Slade continues his previous thought. "And some of us still have a long way to go. That's all for today. Class dismissed." He bows to his students as they return the gesture (except for Richard, who's still laid out on the floor). Slade looks down and whispers to Richard, "Don't get conceited like Harper. You're almost there, Grayson. Don't mess it up now." He picks up Richard, then leaves the room.

Nicole and Roy approach Richard. Nicole asks, "Richie, are you okay?"

Richard replies, "Sore, but I'll live."

Roy jests, "Seeing Master Slade whip your ass just made my day."

Richard responds, "Yeah, just like when I was whipping your ass about a minute ago." The two guys are about to go at it again, but Nicole steps between them.

Nicole says, "All this testosterone is really irritating me. If you two wanna brawl again, you'll have to go through me. Now, do you really want that right now?" The boys think about fighting the much-advanced Nicole and quickly decline. "Good boys. Come on, Richie. See ya, Roy." Richard gets helped away by Nicole as Roy stands there wondering what he has to do to defeat his 'nemesis'.

-----------------------

10 minutes later, Richard and Nicole head for his dorm room. His roommate Wally, Victor, Garth and Karen are already in the room studying for a psychology test. Richard walks in like a zombie with how sore and tired he is. The four in the room simply look on as Richard ignores them and falls straight onto his bed face first.

"Well if it isn't Richie Chan and Jinx Li", teases Wally.

Victor asks Richard, "Have fun, kiddo?" Richard responds with a loud, agonizing moan.

Nicole conveys, "I tried to help him over here, but I guess that's not very manly. I just walked with him to make sure he wouldn't collapse."

"Why do you keep going to that class?", Karen wonders.

Nicole replies, "Well, Slade's not trying to be my friend or get anything from me. He's solely focused on making me better at the art. He challenges me constantly and I appreciate that."

Karen corrects herself. "No, I didn't mean you, Nik; I meant him. That Slade dude beats the hell out of you every time. You're good enough as is. You're no Nikki, but still good." Everyone but Nicole laughs. "Sorry", says the apologetic Karen.

Richard replies, "Thanks for that. Well, like Nikki said, Slade is amazing. I've fought many people. I haven't won every fight I've been in, but I've always done some type of damage. But with him, he knows everything I'm going to do. I can't touch him."

Garth comments, "I get it. It's like with my swimming. I want the best competition out there, so they can push me to be the best."

Victor adds, "It's a guy thing, Karen."

Karen says, "A guy thing, huh? No wonder I don't understand it."

"Hello? I'm not a guy", says Nicole.

"Don't worry; we noticed."

"Shut up, Wally! Karen, think about that pink Louis Vuitton bag you want so bad. You're obsessed with that thing. You'll probably be more ecstatic once you get it. Well, Richie wants to obtain the seemingly unobtainable: victory over our sensei. In short, he's trying to obtain the pink Louis Vuitton bag that is Slade."

Karen says, "See, now that makes sense." The guys just shakes their heads in disgust. Comparing a man's competitive nature with female accessories.

Victor says, "On that insane note, let's study in the hall so we can let Richie get his sleep on." They get their books and head outside.

Wally turns to ask Richard, "Hey, would you like me to get Kory in here to give you a nice rubdown?" They laugh as Richard gives them the finger with his face in the mattress. They close the door behind them.

* * *

One more thing: Most of this chapter was taken from an old chapter of "Making A Splash" (one of my defunct stories). Hence, the faster-than-usual update. I just added a few things here and there. I wanted to put it out again because I thought the Slade factor was cool.

P.S. to **cartoonstar**: Thanks for the suggestion. Yeah, I can see how that can look rather repetitive. That's how I've always written these stories; I tend to be a creature of habit. But, unless it's utterly ridiculous, I'm up to trying new things. Give me some time and I'll be able to adjust. Thanks again.

Next up- the Valentine's Day spectacular!

* * *

Crib Sheet  
Roy Harper (Speedy)- physical fitness major (Sophomore)

Slade Wilson (Slade)- martial arts instructor/professor


	6. Stupid Cupid

**1.06 –Stupid Cupid**

2/11/09, 4:57 PM

Wally & Nicole have a few minutes left before finishing up their latest show. It hasn't gotten universal acclaim, but it's still creating a buzz; almost like a cult following. Wally says, "I got one final topic to bring up before the show ends, Jinx."

"Whatcha got, Flash?"

"Well, as you may know, a special day is coming up this weekend. It's a day that holds a special place near and dear to my heart. I look forward to it every year."

"Ah, that's so sweet. I didn't know you'd be one to take Valentine's Day so seriously."

Wally looks at her funny. "Valentine's Day? No, I was talking about Friday the 13th!"

Nicole is blown away. "Are you kidding me?"

"No, missy. Back in my neighborhood, my friends used to come over and we would watch horror movies all night. Jason, Freddy Kruger, all types of scary stuff. I thought someone named Jinx would appreciate that."

"Yeah, maybe if I were still 10, Flash. Valentine's Day is great. There's nothing like spending time with a special someone and celebrating your love for each other." Wally pretends to gag as Nicole tells him, "Oh stop it."

Wally tells her, "Sorry, I just threw up in my mouth a little. You know, I can picture stupid Cupid right now shooting people with arrows. That little prick should be arrested for assault. But you know why I mainly hate it? Because it's us guys that do all the work."

Nicole responds surprisingly calm. "Wally, you're an young adult…at least that's what your age says. You don't think that a woman, for at least one day out of the year, should be treated like a queen? I see that you're not much of a romantic."

Wally says, "Yeah, just ask my ex-girl."

Nicole still wonders, "Who is this ex-girlfriend of yours?"

"Oh look, we're out of time; darn the luck. Next time, we'll get into the upcoming movies that were highlighted during the Super Bowl."

"Hopefully by next time, Kiddo will have learned the error in his heartless ways."

"Whatever. I'm Kid Flash…"

"…and I'm Jinx."

"We'll see you in the flip side", proclaims the duo together as they sign off. They look at one another in disagreement (so what else is new). They get up and walk over to Dr. Moderick. He tells them, "Riveting way to end the show. You know Wally, a relationship is a two-way street. I've been married for a while now. It's all about trust. If you can't commit, you'll have no chance to hold things together."

Nicole says to Wally, "Thank you!"

Dr. Moderick adds in, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have Valentine shopping to do. If I don't get her that gold bracelet, my wife will kill me. Toodle-loo!" He rushes off.

Wally says to Nicole, "Thank you!"

-------------------------------

2/13/09 11:14 AM

Richard, Victor and Wally are sitting on one of the benches out in the Quad (the center of campus). They're talking about Wally's comments on the show two days prior. Victor says to Wally, "The controversy kid strikes again. Now Karen is asking me if all guys, like me, think the way you do."

Wally says, "I didn't mean to cause beef between you and your girlfriend. I'm just trying to get the message out, bro."

Victor tells him, "Yeah, and us guys in relationships pay for it. I agree with you to a degree. Guys do a lot for that day, but it is worth it. Karen and I share the workload when it comes to giving each other gifts and being cordial, more or less. I don't know what time warp you're in, but you should get with the program."

Wally yells out, "Oh, come on! Damn, Cupid must've used a sniper on you. Hey, why so quiet, Richie?"

Richard breaks out of his daydream. "Huh? Oh, no reason."

Victor says, "Maybe he's trying to figure out how to ask Kory to the Valentine Dance on Saturday."

"No I'm not", says the resistant Richard.

Wally comments, "Yeah you are. He won't do it though, because he always bitches out when it comes to Kory."

"Shut up. First of all, we're just friends. She's probably got a date already anyway. What the hell do you care anyway? You're not even going, punk."

"I want my boy wonder to be happy, that's all. You know, I could go just for fun, as well as for moral support. How 'bout I ask Nikki if you ask Kory?"

Richard thinks about it and says, "Okay. I'll ask her."

Wally says, "Great! Let's go!"

"Wait, now?"

"Yeah. No time like the present. Wanna roll, Vic?"

Victor replies, "I can't; I got Valentine shopping to do. You can meet me in the shop on the corner after you're done."

Wally says, "Will do. Now let's get Richie a date."

---------------------------------

11:34 AM

Richard and Wally are in front of Kory's door. She lives in an off-campus apartment building with her sister Komi. They knock on the door. She answers and is happy to see them. "Hi, Wally! Hi Richard! What a nice surprise! Would you like to come in?"

Wally relplies, "We would, but we have somewhere to be soon. We're very busy folks, but we swung by because Richie here wanted to ask you something." Wally steps out of the doorway so she can't see him. The spotlight is now on Richard.

To say the least, Richard is nervous. "So, Kory…um, we've known each other for a while. You're a great friend…" Wally nods 'no'. "…and a special person." Wally gives him a thumbs up. "Which is why I'd…uh…like to take you to…the dance Saturday. That's if you're not going with someone else, of course."

Kory is surprised as Wally tilts his head forward to see her reaction. She says, "Wow, that's so sweet of you, Richard. I'd love to go with you…" Wally puts his arms up in victory. "…but I can't. See, Komi and I are having dinner with family tomorrow night. But I will be coming straight back here afterward. Hopefully we can meet up there. I'll give you a shout when I get close by."

Richard responds, "Yeah, that would be great. I'll be expecting your call."

Kory tells him, "Don't worry, Richard. I'd never stand you up. So, didn't you guys say you had somewhere to be?"

Wally tells her, "Yep. That's right. Catch you later." He pulls Richard toward the elevator.

"Bye, Kor!", yells Richard.

Kory says to herself, "They're so silly" and shuts the door.

---------------------------

11:47 AM

The guys meet up with Victor outside the corner store. They just finished telling him what happened at Kory's. Victor says, "Well, at least she didn't say no."

Richard replies, "But she didn't say yes."

Wally says, "Don't worrying. When a hot girl you've known forever says she won't stand you up, you should believe."

Victor asks, "And what did Nicole say, Walls?"

"I just got off the phone with her. She said yes, but we're only going as friends, of course. She did reiterate that she wanted something special. She said, and I quote: 'Do me a favor tomorrow; don't act like you.' I was a little insulted."

Richard replies, "The fact that you understand her means you shouldn't be insulted. Now, let's get inside and find some good stuff." Victor and Richard are about to walk in, but they stop to see Wally standing there.

Richard asks, "What's wrong with you?"

"I can't go in."

Victor wonders, "Why not?"

"I wasn't all that truthfully on the show. It's not that I'm against the theory of Valentine's Day. My ex-girlfriend hated every gift I ever got her. I was shut down every single time. Now, I get anxiety whenever I shop for a girl."

Victor says, "Damn. This is unlikely you. Who is the ex-girlfriend of yours?" He looks at Richard.

Richard tells him, "I know who it is, but he'd kill me if I told you."

Victor lets him know, "You can't let this girl control you anymore. You got nothing to worry about." Suddenly, someone behind Wally yells out, "Boo!!" Wally jumps up, then turns to see the culprit: good ol' Logan.

Wally yells out, "What the hell, Logan?!"

Logan laughs and says, "Dang, jumpy much? I thought I'd get a quick start for tonight's festivities. I got all the movie classics here; 'Scared Beyond Belief', 'Pliers for Hire' and one of my favorites, 'The Night People Got Chased By A Maniac'. What's the dealio?"

Richard fills him in. "His ex traumatized him. Now he can't decide what to get Nicole."

"Deep", replies Logan. "Here. Want a french fry?"

Victor says, "Alright! Everybody inside!" He pushes everyone into the store. That's when Wally sees it all. Flowers. Cards. Chocolates. Balloons. He is scared stiff.

_What will Wally do? Can he overcome this setback? Will he get a gift Nicole so desperately desires? Or will he fold under pressure and…_

Victor yells, "Hey! Would you shut up, Logan? He doesn't need the narrative."

"My bad, dude."

_**To be continued…**_


	7. My Jinxie Valentine

**1.07 – My Jinxie Valentine**

2/14/09, 10:57 PM

Normally, most students go home on the weekends; leaving the campus looking like a ghost town. However, the party created a lot more holdovers. In the school auditorium, the party is well underway; nearly an hour in. Couples, single folks, even some faculty members are in attendance.

Logan and Garth arrive in the school auditorium to see the party is well underway. Logan is wearing a brown collared shirt with khakis. Garth has on a white collared shirt, blue tie and black slacks. Logan asks him, "Plenty of fine ladies to choose from. Sweet! Hey, is Raven coming?"

Garth replies, "Nah, she went home for the weekend. You know her. 'Holidays are meaningless. Love is meaningless.' "

"Yeah, she should definitely work for Hallmark."

Suddenly, Nicole comes up to them. She has a red dress with red pumps. She frantically asks, "What's up, guys? Have you seen Wally? I was just with him five minutes ago."

Garth replies, "No. We just got here." Nicole grits her teeth, lets out a groan and walks off. He tells Logan, "Someone's in trouble."

Nicole walks by dancing couples when she finally spots him. He's off to the side hanging with a few of his boys. He's got on a white dress shirt, black slacks, red suspenders and a red bowtie. Nicole confronts him and expresses her dismay. "Hey!" Wally's friends scatter.

Wally tells her, "Hey, I was looking all over for you. I thought I'd just stand here so you could see me more easily. I don't know where those guys came from."

"Seriously? I can't believe you would throw that BS at me. I know we're here as friends, but we are still here together. This is Valentine's Day. Could we dance already?"

"We just danced 40 minutes." Nicole just leers at him. "Okay, okay, we'll dance. Just try to resist grabbing on my butt. I'm not a piece of meat."

"You wish."

----------------------

Logan and Garth observe as Victor and Karen are slow dancing in bliss, while Wally & Nicole are less than cordial. Victor is wearing a gray suit with Karen wearing a light yellow dress. Logan looks behind him to see Richard seating by himself. Richard has on a dark red suit.

Logan yells out, "Yo, Richie! What's up, dude? Why so glum?"

Richard replies, "Nah, I'm fine. I'm just waiting on Kory to come."

"Oh. She stood you up, huh?" Garth punches him in the arm.

Garth reassures him, "Don't sweat it, Richie. She'll show." All of a sudden, three girls come up to them.

One of the girls says, "Hey Garth! You and your boys wanna dance?"

Garth and Logan are down, but Richard not so much. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'll just wait here for Kory."

Logan bellows out, "Oh come on."

Garth wonders, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you guys go ahead." Garth and Logan oblige and head with the three lovely ladies.

------------------------------------------

Wally and Nicole are at the punch bowl. Wally takes some for himself, but not for her. Nicole just looks at him in disbelief that he wouldn't offer her a cup.

Wally asks, "Oh, did you want some?"

"Okay, that's it! I'm out of here!" She stalks off with Wally goes after her. Wally finally stops her outside, a few feet in front of the auditorium entrance.

"Nikki, what's your problem?"

"Tonight, you're my problem. You're being a dick."

"Something tells me you're not talking about Richie."

"No, I'm not. I only wanted one night where you weren't trying to joke around. I thought there was something more to you than just being a joker. After tonight, you proved there's no substance to you."

Wally asks, "So, I don't have substance?"

"None that I can see, at least."

Wally gets serious. "Look, I asked you here so we could have fun together. I'm not here to tick you off. This is who I am; you know this already. If you don't like it, maybe Garth or whoever can show you a better time. I'll be inside so I hopefully change your mind. And don't forget to tie your shoes. How's that for substance?" Wally storms back inside.

Nicole says to herself, "What a dummy he is. Plus, I don't even have laces on these shoes." She looks down at her shoes and is shocked to see a single red rose with a card.

She picks up the card and reads it. "May love and happiness surround you always. Happy Valentine's Day, Nicole. Your favorite (and only) partner, Wally West." Nicole puts her hand over her mouth in shock and even tears up a little bit.

Karen comes outside to check on her friend. "Nikki, are you okay? What did he do now?"

Nicole replies, "He's so sweet. I'm such a idiot."

"Huh?" At that moment, rose petals start falling on top of them. Nicole's smile is from ear-to-ear. She runs back inside to look for Wally.

Karen stands there wondering, "Wow. How did you pull this off, Wally?" The falling rose petals were courtesy of Garth, Victor and Logan on the top floor.

Garth says, "Wally was right on. He did chase her outside."

Victor adds, "And this was all his idea, too. There may be hope for you too, Logan."

Logan replies, "Please. I have enough game already." Garth and Victor laugh as they head back downstairs. "Don't walk away from me. You know I'm the man."

--------------------

Wally stands amongst the crowd as he watches people dance. Suddenly, Nicole charges into him from behind and gives him a big hug.

Still looking forward, Wally says, "I hope that's not you, Dr. Moderick." He then turns around to face her.

Nicole replies, "Far from it. I can't believe you. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. When did you put this rose under me? And the rose petals…"

"I'd tell you, but making you wonder makes it all the more fun. You said you wanted special; I gave you special. The process was rough, but the result was the payback. Your smile made it all worthwhile."

"Ah, thank you, Wally." She gives him another big hug. Without her knowledge, Wally throws a thumbs up to his three boys, who return the gesture. Meanwhile, Richard is on the phone calling Kory again, but still no answer.

A voice behind him says, "I hope I didn't waste too much of your anytime minutes." He turns to see that it's Kory. She has a red turtleneck sweater and black slacks.

"Kor! You made it."

Kory says, "Yeah, finally. I'm so sorry I took so long. I got here as quick as I could. I hope you've been having a good time and not just standing here waiting on me."

"Uh, no. I've been dancing, talking, having a good time." What a liar, that Richard. "You look great, by the way."

"Thanks, Richard; so do you. Hey, there are the guys. Do you want to go over or do you want to dance? Oh, you must be tired of dancing with how long you've been here."

Richard responds, "No, no, no. Option 2 sounds good. I think I can muster up another dance." Richard and Kory head to the dance floor as Wally, Nicole, Victor, Garth, Logan and Karen observe.

Wally says, "That lucky son of a bitch. Of course, not as lucky as I am right now."

Nicole tells him, "Good answer."

Garth asks, "So, are we gonna stand here or shall we join them?

Wally says, "As the professor would say, 'let's boogie, duckies!' " They all head out to the dance floor.

-------------------------------

2/15/09 12:28 AM

The party continues as the whole crew enjoys the rest of the night.

* * *

_Next time on 'Flinx Nation'- It's Wally's birthday. At the party, Nicole finds herself jealous of Wally's special friend. Could it be her, his ex-girlfriend? Stay tuned to find out._


	8. Flash, Dance

**1.08 – Flash, Dance**

It's 9:40 PM. That means we are 21 hours and 40 minutes into a very important day: the 20th birthday of Wallace West the 3rd. It has been a great day for Wally so far, but tonight will be the capper. Wally, Nicole, the guys and the girls are driving downtown to the Power Lounge, one of the most popular spots in New Oasis. Nicole, Karen & Kory are waiting outside at the campus entrance for Wally & Garth, the two drivers for the evening. Nicole has on a white blouse and a long black skirt. Karen is sporting a blue dress while Kory has on a long yellow dress with flower designs on it.

"These dudes are late", says the bothered Karen.

Kory says, "Don't worry. They shall be here soon enough."

Nicole comments, "My Wally is probably in traffic."

Karen asks, "Your Wally? When did he become 'your Wally'?"

Nicole explains. "I didn't mean it like we're dating. It's just since he's been nicer to me lately, I've seen him in a different light."

Kory lets her know, "Your views of him have changed ever since he gave you that Valentine's gift."

Nicole assures her, "That's just a coincidence."

Karen says, "Whatever, girl. So, are you planning on making Wally's night 'extra special'? Wink wink." Nicole is surprised at her suggestive comments while Kory giggles.

Nicole directs her aggravation at Kory. "Hey you! I wouldn't chuckle. I'm sure Richie wouldn't mind getting the same treatment from you."

Kory stops laughing and tells her, "That was quite uncalled for."

Karen laughs, then sees the cars coming. "Here they come." The girls look as the cars stop in front of them. Garth is driving a silver Honda Accord with Victor in front and Logan & Raven in the back. Wally has Richard in the back and a girl they've never seen before in the front in his…yellow and black mini Cooper? Wally comes out to greet the girls. He's wearing a yellow shirt untucked, black tie, black slacks and a black fedora hat.

Nicole wonders, "This is what you drive?!! Not exactly what I expected."

Wally replies, "Hey, don't speak so loud; she's sensitive. I got her last year. But I know what it is. When you look at me, you think of a Maybach or Aston Martin kind of guy. What's up, sweethearts?" Wally hugs and gives a kiss on the cheek to each of the ladies.

Kory yells out, "Happy birthday, Wally! May the glee of 1000 pixies be bestowed upon you this night!"

"Um…thanks Kor. Oh, come meet my friend. Donna, come here." Out of his car emerges a tall, beautiful girl with her black hair in a high ponytail. She's sporting a tight red dress with black tights underneath. "Donna, this is Karen, Nicole & Kory. Girls, this is my friend, Donna Troy." The girls greet her.

Donna tells them, "Hi, it's nice to meet you. So, you're Nicole. It's so great seeing you in person. I've heard a lot about you from Wally."

Nicole replies, "That's nice. It's great meeting you too. I don't think Wally has ever mentioned you to me."

Wally says, "I must've told you about Donna before. We were close in high school, but got out of touch for a while." Something sparks in Nicole's head as Wally continues. "Alright, Jinxie can ride with me; you two can go with Garth. Ready? Break!" Wally & Donna get into the car. Kory walks up to Garth's car as Raven step out to greet her. Raven has on a black tank top, silver chain around the neck and a black leather skirt.

Nicole pulls in Karen and whispers, "That's her."

"Her who?"

"You know, HER. Donna's the ex-girlfriend he's always talking about."

Karen says, "You think? I could see it, maybe. Well, whether she is or not, play it cool. Don't make this a big spectacle on the boy's birthday." Nicole nods in agreement, but then again, you know Nicole wants to get to the bottom of this.

Wally beeps the horn and yells to the girls, "People are trying to get drunk over here! Let's roll!"

Nicole hurries into Wally's car and greets Richard, who has got on a white shirt and blue jeans. Karen approaches Garth's car as Victor rolls down the window to kiss his girlfriend. Raven hugs Karen as the girls now wonder about the seating arrangement.

Raven asks, "Okay, so how are we gonna do this?"

Logan pats his lap and says, "Hop aboard, Raven. There's plenty of room."

Raven fires back, "On that lap, I bet there is." The girls giggle as Logan leers at her.

Victor and Garth laugh, then turn to Logan and yell out, "BURN!!!"

Karen takes charge. "Logan, move in. I'll sit on Kory's lap and Raven comes in last." The girls are in agreement. With everyone settled inside the vehicles, the two cars ride out to the Power Lounge.

By the way, Garth has on a light blue shirt and brown khakis. Victor is wearing a dark gray sweater and blue jeans while Logan wears a white shirt, purple vest, black slacks and a purple Kangol hat (in case you were wondering).

* * *

After a 45 minute drive, the crew arrives in front of the place at around 10:25 PM. Then they wait on the line for another 20-30 minutes. Finally, at 10:50 PM, the group makes their way into their private section (courtesy of the boys). A bottle of champagne is waiting for them. They each pour themselves a glass.

Richard gives the toast. "Alright, I don't wanna make this too sappy, 'cause Wally hates that. I just wanna say happy birthday to my best friend and one of the coolest motherfuckers I've ever met. To Wally!!"

"To Wally!!" They all clink glasses and chugged down the champagne.

Nicole & Wally starts a conversation when Justin Timberlake's 'My Love' begins playing.

Donna runs up to Wally and bellows, "Oh! Wally, this was our song. We got to dance! Excuse us a moment." She grabs Wally and drags him to the dance floor. Nicole looks at Karen like, 'did you just see that?'

* * *

At 11:45 PM, the party is well underway. Drinks are flowing and people are grooving to the music. Currently, Raven is the only one still in the VIP section. The song 'Be My Lover' by La Bouche is blaring through the speakers. Garth walks from the dance floor into the room to cool off. He has his shirt slightly open, exposing his white tank top.

Garth asks, "What's up, Raven? Why aren't you dancing?" Raven is in a trance, looking out in the dance floor. Garth wonders, "Are you okay? What are you looking at?" Garth looks to see Logan dancing to the techno with red glow sticks in his hands, twirling them around. "Where did he get those from", asks the perturbed Garth.

Raven replies, "I have no idea. What a strange, furry little man."

Garth laughs, then asks again, "So, why aren't you dancing?"

"Please. I just came here to support Wally. Besides, dancing is…"

"…Meaningless?"

"Don't patronize me. What are you doing here?"

"Well, those of us actually having fun need to take a break every once and a while." She rolls her eyes as he sits down on the couch. Garth takes a sip of his drink and asks her, "Hey, you want a sip?"

"What is it?"

"Jimbull. Jim Beam Bourbon with Red Bull."

"Sure, why not?" She walks over, sits down to the left of him and takes a sip. Her eyes bug out a bit as Garth laughs. Raven tells him, "Yeah, that's a strong one. That certainly won't help me find my phone."

"You lost your phone…already?"

"I had it when we walked in here. I've been here alone all this time and no luck. Help me look?" Garth and Raven looks around the couch. Raven finally spots it. "What a dope I am. It's in the couch right by you. Let me get it." She stretches to the right of him, over his lap, to get to it. As she's pulling the phone out of the couch, Garth is mesmerized with all that…leather on his lap.

Of course, this is the point where Logan, Richard, Kory, Victor & Karen enter the room. They're surprised to see them in a precarious position.

Logan yells out, "Whoo!!! It's official; Garth is God!" Garth and Raven look at their friends in shock.

Raven quickly takes her phone, gets up and spits out, "It's not what it looks like. He was helping me look for my phone."

Karen says, "He was sure looking at something."

Raven blurts out, "Screw you guys. I need vodka; lots of vodka." She leaves to head to the bar. All the attention turns to Garth.

Garth defends himself. "What? Really, it was nothing."

They all look at each other and laugh. Victor tells him, "We know. We just like messing with you."

Garth smiles and sarcastically says, "Nice; that's good. I always appreciate the humor." He then wonders, "Anyway, things still hot out there after I left?"

Kory comments, "Oh, yes! We shut off the floor!"

Richard replies, "That's 'shut down', Kory. Shut down the floor."

"Oh! That too."

Logan asks, "Where's the birthday boy?" They all survey the area.

Karen spots him. "There he is by the bar with Donna…and Nicole. Oh crap."

"Sweet!" [Logan]

* * *

Nicole says to Donna, "So, you go to Central University."

Donna replies, "Yeah. But I miss this guy so much. I was telling him that I was thinking about transferring to J.C.C. so I could see him more. But it's not because I'm needy, of course."

"Yeah, I bet that's not the reason."

"What did you say?"

Wally tells Donna, "Nikki said she bet she needs water 'cause it's so damn hot in here." He then reaches over and whispered to Nicole, "What the hell?"

"Oh stop. I was just sort of kidding", utters the tipsy Nicole. "That's cute to try and defend. So cute." She honks his nose.

Donna tries to diffuse the situation. "So, Wally, you wanna head back to the private room now?"

Nicole halts things. "Oh, no. No, no, no. I didn't get a chance to dance with this special guy right here. Let's boogie!" She grabs his left wrist to bring him to the dance floor when Donna grabs his right wrist to halt things.

Donna says, "He told me, before you came over, that he wanted to rest in the room. We were out dancing there for 20 minutes."

Nicole replies, "Try 34 minutes…not that I was counting. And I know he didn't tell you he was tired."

"Actually, I did tell her…"

"Shut up, Wally! You just don't want me dancing with him."

Donna responds, "That's not true. I just don't want you to make this day about you."

"What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem. I'm not the one having a hissy fit."

"Hissy…hiss…hissy fit?!" As their words go back and forth, so to does Wally's body in a tug-of-war. "I'll show you a hissy fit", says the defiant Nicole.

Donna lets her know, "Please do, sweetie. Just remember, I'm a lot bigger than you."

"Well, you know what they say: The bigger they are, the harder I knock their asses to the ground."

Wally bellows out, "Hey, would you two chill out?! This was like a great dream I had up until the fighting." Raven is near by at the bar. She's watching the mayhem as she smiles and takes another shot of vodka.

Suddenly, Victor, Garth and Logan rush in to rescue Wally. Victor says, "Hey, there you are. Wanna get a shot? Let's have a shot. Excuse us, ladies." The guys whisk him to the bar. Richard and Kory then go up to Donna.

Richard says to his high school friend, "Hey Donna, why don't we go outside to catch a breather."

Kory adds on, "Yes, let's not fight. Blood would be hard to get out of such a wondrous dress you have." Donna looks back at Nicole with ire before going with Richard and Kory.

Wally says, "Thank you, guys. You saved my bacon."

Garth tells him, "We saw the commotion and moved in quickly."

"And thanks for your help, Raven", says Logan, issuing his displeasure.

Raven tells him, "I'm not your babysitter. Besides, I was just starting to have fun."

Wally exhales and says, "Good times." Raven and the boys simultaneously throw down a shot of vodka.

Finishing the assist, Karen comes to Nicole and says, "Hey dummy."

"What?! Do you want to fight too?"

"I just might. You look like a fool; a drunk fool at that."

"She was being a bitch to me."

"She hasn't seen Wally in a while. You see him all the time. I want to dance with him too, but I'm waiting my turn. This is more than just dancing with you. Somebody's jealous. And don't tell you're not or I will give you that punch you were so dying for."

Nicole gives in. "OK!! So, I'm jealous! Is that what you want to hear?"

"Yeah, kind of. Now don't you feel better admitting your feelings?" Nicole just shrugs her shoulders in indifference. Karen tells her, "You're so hard-headed. Let's go to the room and chill out." Karen is arm-in-arm with Nicole, helping her to the room.

* * *

At 1:20 AM, Nicole is alone sitting down in the room when Donna walks in. They lock eyes on each other. Donna almost turns around, but she decides to charge ahead and face the music. Nicole tells her, "Umm…man, this is really embarrassing. I'm sorry I flipped on you."

Donna replies, "Yeah, me too. Look, I know you like Wally."

"O…k."

"Raven actually told me after our squabble."

"Raven? How does she know?"

"All of your friends know by now, except maybe Wally. He's naïve like that. I mean, you could've just came to me and told me you wanted some time with him. I would've been cool with it instead of you acting like an crazy, jealous ex-girlfriend."

Nicole laughs. "That's funny coming from you."

Donna asks, "What do you mean?"

"You know, with you being the ex from high school he constantly talks about. You are the ex-girlfriend …right?"

"ME?!! His ex?!!" Donna starts laughing hysterically, then explains herself. "I think he's hot, but that's like my brother. I've never kissed or dated him. His girl…" Donna gasps then says, "Oh…my…god! You don't know who it is?! Wow!"

"Should I?"

"Umm…not sure. I don't think you'd want to know, especially in your state. Oh, there's Wally; you should go. He's been asking for you."

Nicole says, "Thanks, Donna. And sorry again for the misunderstanding."

"Not a problem." Nicole attempts to leave the room, but her inebriated state causes her to run into the wall. Donna snickers as Nicole turns to her, smiles and goes off on her way.

* * *

Nicole sees Wally standing just off to the side of the dance floor. The song 'Dance, Dance' by Fallout Boy is playing.

Wally is a bit on the tipsy side himself. "Jinxie!!! There you are! What's happenin'?!!" He hugs her.

"Hey, Wally. Enjoying the night?"

"Oh, yeah! Best birthday ever! Now that you're here, it's super duper fabuloso."

"Look, I'm sorry about getting into it with Donna. The two of us are good now, though. We just finished talking."

"Well, as long as you and Donnie squashed it, it's cool. I just don't know why you were so eager to dance. Or maybe it was the liqueur that made you all aggro."

Nicole replies, "That wasn't the reason."

Wally wonders, "Then what was?"

"This." Nicole leans in and kisses Wally. After locking lips for a few seconds, she breaks away. They just stare at each other, leaving Wally speechless. When he finally says something, all he could muster up is…

"Sweet Moses."

"That about sums it up for me, too." Suddenly, someone grabs them both by the shoulder, startling them.

"Hey! Richie, what are you doing", asks Wally.

Nicole asks, "Did you see…?"

"See what?"

Both of them say, "Nothing."

"Well uh…I want to bring y'all to the room. We got a surprise for Wally."

Wally says, "I've gotten great surprises so far. What's one more?" Nicole smiles as they all head to the room. They walk in to see the entire crew there, standing around a huge chocolate birthday cake.

"Happy birthday!!" They sing happy birthday to him. After they're done, he gets ready to blow out the candles and make a wish. He then looks at Nicole, then blows out his 20 candles. Donna gives her a wink as Nicole winks back.

* * *

At 1:59 AM, the whole crew is in their private section while dancing to 'Hey Ya!' by OutKast (no dancing for Raven, of course). Aside from her, only Wally & Nicole aren't dancing. They're sitting on the couch eating cake. Wally's left arm is around Nicole's shoulders.

She offers to feed him a piece. "Close your eyes." Once closed, she smears it on his nose. Wally opens his eyes and is thinking about retaliating.

Wally then says, "You know what, I'm too drunk to fight it." She laughs, then puts his head on his shoulder.

Happy birthday, Wally.

* * *

One more thing: When I was describing their shirts, of course I meant collared shirt. This was by far the longest chapter to date and it took me a few weeks to complete. I hope you enjoyed it. And now for some questions for ya:

**1) Who was the best dressed amongst the eight?  
2) Who do you think is the ex-girlfriend?  
3) What were some of your favorite parts/quotes from this chapter?**

* * *

Crib Sheet  
Donna Troy (Wonder Girl)

The Power Lounge


	9. Doctor Rae

**1.09 – Doctor Rae**

It's been about a month since Wally's birthday party at the Power Lounge. A lot has happened during the month of March. Most of the students had a blast traveling to their various Spring Break venues. Midterms were…also fun. The St. Patrick's Day celebration on campus was a major success. Also, Wally, Nicole and Professor Moderick have added Logan and Karen as producers of the Flinx Show. Speaking of Wally & Nicole, things have gotten weird between the two of them. Since their drunken kiss, neither of them has talked about it. They have both grown stronger feelings toward one another. However, they're both too stubborn to admit it.

Today is April 1st. The aforementioned Wally & Nicole are finishing up their latest show. With Karen behind the scenes, Wally finishes up his thought to the audience in intranet land. "And that's how I beat Resident Evil 5 in two days. Well, that's it for the show. Got anything else, Jinx?"

"Umm, I think that's a perfect way to close things, Flash."

"I thought so, too. That's it for the Flinx Show. I'm…holy sh…!!" Out of nowhere, a shoe whizzes by his head.

A guy in a suit and a George W. Bush mask shouts out, "Down with Flinx!!" He then takes off his other shoe and proceeds to throw it at Wally. Luckily, Wally is able to duck.

Wally yells out, "Hey! Get that son of a bitch!" Three stagehands tackle the guy as Nicole checks to see if Wally's okay. The two of them walk up to him.

Nicole says to the pinned-down assailant, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Wally adds in, "I don't know what your problem is, but…"

"April Fools!" Believe it or not, this was one big April Fool's Day joke. Wally, Nicole, Karen, the stagehands; everybody was in on it. The 'assailant' unmasks himself, revealing him to be Logan.

With the crew laughing it up, Nicole says to the camera, "Gotcha! Correction: THAT'S a perfect way to close things."

"Damn right! We're out of here. I'm Kid Flash."

"I'm Jinx."

"We'll catch you on the flip side", says the two of them together as they go off air.

Karen says, "Great job, people." They applaud their April Fool's Day prank.

Logan bows and tells the group, "Thank you, thank you. I can't wait to do my Barack Obama."

Nicole tells Logan, "Great job, man. You killed it."

Wally adds, "You were awesome, dude. We'll see y'all tomorrow at the staff meeting." Everyone leaves the studio, leaving Wally & Nicole alone. They look at each other with a level of discomfort.

Nicole says, "So."

"So…what are you up to now?"

"Umm, I'm just gonna head back to the dorm. Probably take a nap. You?"

"I gotta see my history teacher about my paper. Then I'll head back to the room."

"Okay, so I'll see you over there soon." They awkwardly don't know whether to hug each other. Finally, Wally extends and shakes her hand.

"See ya, Jinxie." Wally walks off, not believing he just shook her hand. Nicole just stands there in shock.

----------------------------

At around 4:45 PM, Raven is studying for a test in her room at Westside Hall. A knock on the door causes her to get up and see who it is. She opens it to find Nicole standing there.

"Nikki. What are you doing here?"

"Sorry to bother you, Raven, but I need your advice on something."

"Yeah, sure. Come on in." Nicole walks into the dark, dreary yet homely realm of Raven as the hostess shuts the door.

With the incense burning, Raven sits on her bed while Nicole sits on her sofa. Raven starts it off. "So, what's on your mind?"

Nicole states her case. "Well, as your intuition picked up on at the party, I have a itty-bitty crush on Wally."

"I picked up on it before that, but that's not important right now."

"Okay, whatever. Well, since we…kissed, he's been acting weird around me."

"Just Wally?"

Nicole admits. "Okay, Wally and I have been acting weird around each other. He's been weirder than me, though. He just said bye to me by shaking my hand."

"Hmm, strange indeed. Let me guess; he's not saying hello like he used and keeping his distance from you?"

Nicole exclaims, "Yeah! What's up with that?"

"You two are the most stubborn people I've ever met."

"Come on! I'm not…"

"Cutting me off to say you're not stubborn means that you're stubborn. Now, do you want my help or not?"

Nicole concedes. "Sorry. Go ahead."

"How much do you like him?"

"Well, I'm not in love with him. I don't want his baby or anything. I do like him, though. Maybe it's because I'm always around him due to the show. He annoys the shit out of me sometimes, but he's grown on me."

Raven drops her knowledge. "Seems like a schoolyard crush to me. Neither of you wants to admit your feelings. I think what you need to do is ask him where the two of you stand. Wally is an honest guy. If you sit down with him and tell him the truth, he'll give you a straight up answer."

Nicole agrees. "Yeah, you're right. I'll do that…when the time is right."

"Nicole, I meant like…now."

"No, bringing it up now wouldn't be cool. The show isn't suffering despite the tension. I want to keep it that way."

Raven tells her, "Well, I can't rush you. Just know that the truth will set you free."

"I hear that. Don't worry; I'll do it in time. Well, let me get out of your hair. Thank you, Rae. This is why you're my favorite goth girl." They both stand up and hug each other.

Raven says, "My pleasure. We still on tomorrow morning for breakfast?"

"You got it, chica. Peace." Nicole leaves the room as Raven goes back to her studies.

-------------------------------

At 5:15 PM, about 30 minutes after Nicole stopped by, Raven has dozed off on her bed from all the studying. Her book is laying on her stomach. Suddenly, thunderous and continuous knocks on her door to the rhythm of "Enter Sandman" jolts her out of bed. An irate Raven opens the door to see good ol' Wally causing the racket.

Raven asks, "What…the fuck…is wrong with you?"

Wally wonders, "Is this a bad time? I can't really tell with you sometimes."

She exhales and asks, "What do you want, Wally?"

"I actually needed your help with something. I wanted a girl's POV and you're the smartest girl I know. Can I come in?"

Raven, realizing what this might be about, smirks and tells him, "Sure. Come in."

Wally walks in and sits on her sofa as she closes the door. He looks around her room and comments, "Love what you've done with the place. It's quaint."

She sits on her bed as she starts yet another inquisition. "What's up, Wally?"

Wally spews it out quite rapidly. "I've been attracted to Nicole ever since we kissed at my party. I mean, I was attracted to her before then. Just not in that 'smoking hot' way. She was girl-next-door cute before. Now she's…"

"Wally, you're rambling."

"See what she's doing to me?! That kiss was amazing. We were both drunk, so what I remember of it was amazing."

"So, why are you telling me this and not her?"

Wally reminds her, "Why? Do you remember how weird our St. Patrick's Day show got?"

---------------------------

_FLASHBACK_

Wally and Nicole are doing their show. Nicole says, "I can't believe guys spit lines like that to girls."

Wally replies, "Come on, they're not all bad. What if I told you your eyes make me want to caress your beautiful soft cheek until you purr like a kitten. Is that…good?" Wally just realizing how bizarre that came out. Sometimes speaking with raw emotion instead of common sense has its pitfalls.

Nicole answers, "Uhh…I don't know what to say to that. That was…something."

"Why don't you take a break and…why don't take a break. Back after this." The show goes to commercial.

Logan, wearing a leprechaun suit, turns to Professor Moderick and tells him, "Wow, that was awkward."

-----------------------------------

Raven answers, "Yeah, that was an awkward moment if I ever saw one. What were you thinking?"

Wally says to her, "I don't know how to handle this. Tell me what to do. Use that Dr. Phil stuff on me, Miss Psych Major. Break me down like a fraction."

"Okay, let me see if you understand this term. You're an idiot."

"This is helping me greatly, Raven."

"I say that because you like to make things so difficult. You kissed this wonderful girl, drunk or not drunk. You, both of you, should have the guts to at least talk about it. You have a quick wit; make things light as you express your feelings."

Wally explains his position with an uncharacteristically stern, serious tone. "The problem is I don't know what I'm feeling. I always thought she looked good, and now I have these butterflies in the stomach feelings for her. But I don't know if I should tell her how I feel. I don't want to risk our friendship, but I don't want to miss out on an opportunity.

"And how does that make you feel?"

Wally lays back on the couch as if it's a therapy session. "Good, bad, and totally confused."

"That's what a crush does to the best of us. I think you should tell her everything. That way, your conscious mind won't be tip-toeing around her. Something tells me she'll appreciate that. Plus, you'll feel better letting it all out. But I'll leave that decision up to you."

Wally stands up and tells her, "I guess it is. I think I'll just go with the flow right now. When the time comes, I'll tell her. I'll let you get back to your beauty rest. Thank you, Raven." She stands up as they hug.

"You're welcome, Wally. See you tomorrow." Wally is about to leave when Raven bellows out, "Wally!" He turns and gives her his attention.

Raven says, "There's another thing that might hinder your chances with Nicole. It's the constant references to your ex-girlfriend from high school."

"I don't mean to. Despite our differences, you know she's still an important part of my life."

Raven informs him, "Honestly, I don't think I was that bad of a girlfriend."

"You weren't, Rae. I embellish for entertainment purposes,…more or less. Plus, I never use your name."

"I know, but…a girl that interested in a guy doesn't want to hear about his ex…ever."

"Okay, duly noted." They just smile at each other.

Raven asks, "What?"

"Nothing. See you tomorrow."

"Till tomorrow." Wally leaves the room as Raven smiles at this predicament.

Hmm, Wally & Raven. Who would've thunk it?

* * *

- One more thing: I'm slightly behind with the submissions. This was meant to be released on 4/1, not 4/11. I'm doing my best to keep up. The next one is meant for 4/20 (fill in the blanks, lol). Hope you enjoyed this chapter, especially the big reveal at the end.


	10. BudStoned

**1.10 – BudStoned**

With the school year ending in about a month, finals are fast approaching. So, what do you think the Anders sisters are planning on doing this Saturday evening? You're right; throwing a mid-April house party! Though their respective friends generally don't get along, Kory and Komi decided to compromise on the guest list.

The party is about a few hours underway. At around 10:30 PM, with Madonna's 'Hung Up' playing, Kory walks through the masses to answer the knock on the door. She opens the door to find Wally, Nicole, Richard, Raven and Logan standing there.

Kory is super excited to see them. "Hello friends! Welcome to our glorious home festivities! Please, enter!" Her friends walk in and greet her. Kory closes the door and guides them toward the kitchen area. She instructs them to "supply yourselves with all of alcoholic refreshments you like. I will be right back." Kory heads back into the living room.

Raven says to the others, "You know, Kory is finally starting to sound normal to me." The gang smiles, then they all reach into the fridge to grab some beers.

Wally comments, "So Richie, at what moment will you be wooing Ms. Kory?"

Richard replies, "When will you get off that train?"

"Not until you get on the Kory train and ride it", replies Logan. Nicole and Raven looks at him funny. Logan says, "I didn't mean it like that. I don't know what he's thinking. If he wants to ride her, that's his business."

Richard yells out, "Shut up, Logan!"

Wally adds, "Yeah, now you're moving too much in the quicksand, dude."

"My bad", declares the apologetic Logan. The five of them go into the living room to mingle. They say hello to the people they know and avoid pretty much all of Komi's friends. Oh, speaking of Komi…

"Hey, Dick!!!" Richard bows his head in disgust as the group turns to face her. Standing beside her are two of her buddies: Mikron "Ronnie" O'Jeneus (resident boy genius) and Baran "Barry" Flinders (captain of the football and wrestling teams). Komi asks, "So Dick, how does it feel to hang out with the cool kids?"

Richard replies, "It's okay, I guess. You guys smell funny, though." His friends laugh.

Wally says, "Come on, Komi; it's your party. There's no reason to be in such a bad mood. Hey Barry, how many of your football buddies does it usually take to 'cheer her up'? Like 20?"

Barry steps up to him and says, "Watch it before I break your voice box and make it a one-woman show."

Nicole steps in between both of them and faces Barry. "No you watch it, 'Flanders'! Don't make me start telling stories about our high school days at the HIVE Academy. You KNOW what I'm talking about." Barry slowly backs off, knowing not to pick a fight with Nicole (especially when she has ammo).

Ronnie says, "You dorks aren't that bright."

"And you're not that tall", Raven replies.

Komi says, "Chill out, Ronnie." She then turns to the others. "Too bad you all have to act like that. I was actually thinking about sharing this with you." She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a clear Ziploc full of…

"Whoo!!!"

Nicole asks, "Where did you get that?"

Komi replies, "From a buddy of mine. I was thinking about giving you some, but you all haven't been very nice to me."

Richard says, "Well, I don't do…that stuff, so no thanks."

The four others step in front of him, mesmerized by the bag. Logan says, "My friend here doesn't speak for the rest of us, though."

Raven adds in, "Yeah, what does he know?"

"Hey!"

Wally tells him, "Sorry buddy, but the power of the green is calling us."

Komi smiles and says, "Well actually, there is one thing you can do. I would like Wally…" She takes off her right shoe and tells him, "…to pucker up." The crowd around them goes crazy.

Wally is stunned. "What the foot?! What the hell do I do here?" Logan and Nicole just shrug their shoulders.

Raven informs him, "The bag's not even open and that's probably the strongest shit I've ever smelled. I say go for it."

"So why don't YOU do it, Rae?"

"Because she didn't ask me, you dope!"

The crowd starts chanting, "Kiss her foot! Kiss her foot! Kiss her foot!"

* * *

_10 minutes…and one smoke-filled apartment later_

Everyone, except Richard, is 'fully partaking' in the festivities. Logan tells Wally, "I can't believe you kissed her foot."

Wally replies, "Hey, no one can say I'm not the ultimate team player. Hopefully this will burn the taste of wombat out of my mouth." He takes a puff, smoothly exhales and passes it to Nicole.

"Do you even know what wombat tastes like?", Nicole wonders.

"No, but I'm sure it tastes close to a sweaty foot."

The feeling has already hit Raven. "My god, this is nice. I feel soooo….nice."

Logan adds in, "I'm nicer than nice. I'm super duper nice." He sinks deeper into the couch than he already is.

Richard puts his hands on his head. "Could this party get any worse?"

"Who started the party without me?!"

"For crap's sake", Richard utters. He puts his head down in disgust (again) at the sight of another one of his favorite people, Roy Harper.

Komi is super excited to see him. "Roy Roy!!"

Roy tells Komi, "Sorry I'm late, babe. I brought you a few things, including some sugar."

"Well, give it here." The on-again, off-again couple proceeds to lip lock and slob each other down.

Wally finds it hard to stomach their affection. "Sweet Moses molasses."

Logan can't help but cringe. "Dude." The others find it hard to stomach also.

Nicole comments, "I feel like a 5 year old again, back when all kissing looked gross to me."

Kory walks up to them and says, "You should see them in here when they are supposed to be studying."

Wally says, "Hey Kor! Where have you been?"

"Oh, I have been organizing the empty bottles so they can go into the proper trash receptacles. That way, there is less to deal with later."

Raven asks, "Hey Kor, want a hit?"

"Oh, no thank you, Raven. I think I have had enough inhalations for the night."

Nicole wonders, "Wait, you had some of this? This stuff is strong as hell, but you look fine."

Kory explains, "We Tamaraneans have a high tolerance to many things, including this form of shrubbery. Now I need some fresh air. Would any of you like to join me on the roof?"

Wally stands up, raises his hand and says, "I…would not, but I'm sure Richie would." He pulls up Richard from his seat, much to his surprise. Wally tells Kory, "He says he's getting bored and wanted some air too. Now you both can get some together."

Logan snickers to himself and says, "They sure can." Nicole hits him in the shoulder.

Kory is elated. "Wonderful! Richard, shall we go the roof?"

"Yeah, I'd love to." Kory and Richard proceed to leave the room.

Logan is stoked about this development. "Sweet!! High five!"

Raven leaves him hanging. "Put your hand down, you Muppet."

* * *

Richard and Kory reach the roof and walk up to the ledge. Kory looks at the view. "Wow, the weather is perfect out here. Is it not beautiful out here?"

Richard looks at her, smiles and replies, "Yeah, beautiful." He then looks at the view himself. "You know, I've always wanted to ask you a question. Why do you call me Richard?"

She looks at him and answers, "Because that is your name."

"No, I mean you only call me Richard. Besides my teachers, everyone calls me Richie or Rich or RJ. But you have always called me Richard. Why?"

Kory thinks about it. "I do not know. I first met you as Richard during class. Honestly, I cannot explain why. It just sounds…right to me."

"Hmm, okay; I'll take that explanation, I guess. And what was with the jazz hands at the end of that?"

"I can add that every time I say your name. Hey RICHARD!" (Jazz hands included)

"The guys might look at me different if you started doing all that." They both start laughing.

Richard says, "Hmm, I don't hear any music downstairs. I wonder what those nut jobs are doing right now."

* * *

"Chug, chug, chug, chug!" The crowd is witnessing an epic beer drinking battle between Barry and Wally. Both of them have downed 2 beers each from a six pack, with one more to go.

"Come on Barry!!", Roy cheering his buddy on.

"You got this, Wally!!", exclaiming Nicole. Both Wally and Barry struggle trying to drink. Just before he can finish, Wally spits out the beer and falls chest face on the table. Barry throws down the last bit of his, winning the contest. The crowd goes crazy. Barry collapses to the ground butt first as Komi, Ronnie and Roy check on him.

Raven, Nicole and Logan try getting the exhausted Wally off the table. "Come on, get up!", Raven implores.

Wally slowly picks his head up from the table. "Did…I win?"

Nicole replies, "Sorry buddy; good effort though."

Logan informs him, "At least you didn't barf." Wally exhales and slams his head face first on the table again.

* * *

_Thirty minutes later…_

Richard and Kory are still talking the roof. They laugh at Kory's joke when Richard catches a glimpse at his watch. "Wow. Kory, it's almost 11:30. Maybe we should get back. Not to say I'm not having fun in our alone time."

Kory agrees, "Absolutely agreed. You are always fun to be around." Richard blushes in a bit. They start walking back when Kory stumbles on her feet. Richard catches her by the waist as she puts her right arm around his shoulders.

"Woo! I got you. Are you alright, Kory?"

"Perhaps I'm more elevated than I thought."

"High; I think you mean high."

"Oh, right. Perhaps I need to lie down in my room."

"Okay. I'll take you there. Come on." Richard holds her up as they head back downstairs.

* * *

When Richard and Kory reach inside, they noticed that more than half of the people are gone. They ask one of their friends where they all went. He points to Kory's room. They curiously walk to her room where they see everyone in there…watching the movie 'Avatar'.

Kory asks her sister, "Why are all these people in my room? We do have a TV in the living room."

Komi replies, "I don't know. Someone popped in the DVD and people just started flooding in. Relax, don't be a…"

An drunken Barry shouts out, "Hey, shut the fuck up over there!! We're watching Avatar!!" Everyone follows the big man's instructions. For the next two hours, they sit there watching the movie (which is an even more illuminating experience given their current states of mind.) With Richard sitting on a chair, Kory falls asleep sitting on his lap. Wally and Logan give him the thumbs up.

* * *

_1:25 AM_

The movie ends and everyone comes out to the living room. Suddenly, one of Komi's friends puts on the Ting Tings' 'Great DJ (Calvin Harris remix)'. People start dancing instantly.

Roy kneels down and starts pounding the floor with his fist, Jersey Shore style. Wally, Richard, Logan, Ronnie, Barry, Komi, Nicole, Kory, Raven and others join him. As soon as the bass kicks in, they jump up and the fist pumping begins!! No animosities, no drama, no bickering; just dancing and pure fun for the next hour or so.

* * *

_2:13 AM_

People begin trickling out of the party. Kory hugs her friends good night. She hugs Richard for last. "Thank you for coming. And sorry for using you as a sofa earlier."

"Don't worry. Trust me, I didn't mind it. It was great to hang with you as always. I'll see you on Monday."

"See ya! Get home safe, friends!"

"Bye, baby. Okely dokely, 'Flanders'. Later, small fry." Nicole referring to Kory, Barry and Ronnie respectively.

They take the elevator to the lobby. An intoxicated and stoned Wally walks out first when he starts shouting. "Hey, what the hell are you looking at? You wanna piece of me? Huh? Okay, it's go time."

Logan says, "Dude, that's your reflection." Wally realizes he's looking at himself in the mirror. "Oh, I knew that."

Raven tells him, "Come on dummy. Let's get you home."

Nicole yells out, "Now that's what I call a party!!" They all head home back to campus.

* * *

One more thing: Hello everyone. It feels so good to be back with this story. It's been a little over a year since the last update. I'm sorry for those that have been waiting so long for this, especially Authoress (thanks for the nudge I needed). Well, welcome to new readers and welcome back to the returning Flinxsters. 10 chapters down, 3 to go.

**What were some of your favorite parts/quotes from this chapter?

* * *

**

Crib Sheet

Ronnie O'Jeneus (Gizmo) – computer engineering major (Sophomore)

Barry Flinders (Mammoth) – physical fitness major (Sophomore)


	11. Truth Be Told

**1.11 – Truth Be Told**

It's the last day of classes; doesn't that just sound great?

Wally and Nicole are in their final class of the semester (Public Relations 202 with Dr. Moderick). Before their final exam, 'Moddie' asked each student to present individual videos explaining what they learned during their sophomore year in the communication program.

With some 10 minutes left, Dr. Moderick knows there is one student's video remaining to be seen. "And now, last but certainly not least, Mr. West will close the show for us. Come on, Wally."

A confident Wally walks to the front and puts his CD in the player. Wally tells his teacher and the class, "Prepare to be dazzled and enthralled." They all watch on the big flat-screen TV.

* * *

The video shows a close-up of Wally standing on a grass field. He stares deeply into the camera as the scene is done in gray-scale. A female voice narrates:

"_Wally, I am more prone to be inquisitive, to promote discussion. I want to find out what your thinking was; I want to find out what your feelings are and did you learn anything._"

-THE END-

* * *

The clip was all of 30 seconds. The class laughs and applauds him, some razzing him. Nicole simply shakes her head.

Dr. Moderick puts it bluntly. "The video was supposed to be at least three minutes. By the way, that was the bloody Tiger Woods commercial!"

Wally explains himself as only he can. "Umm…technically, yes. However, I used it as inspiration to show an abstract viewpoint."

"Which is…?"

"Well, I said everything without saying anything. Since being in the communication program, albeit for only one semester, I'm allowed to think outside the box; all of you know I love to do that. I made it this way to have some fun, depict a famous image, and to let the image speak for itself."

Dr. Moderick thinks about the explanation. "Well Mr. West, that indeed was something. I did enjoy your creativity."

"Nice!"

"You still get a C for it, but I enjoyed your creativity."

"Damn!"

Dr. Moderick lets him know, "You still have a good chance to get that 'A' if you do well on the final. Hopefully, you won't try to plagiarize someone's test as you did that commercial." The class laughs as he heads back to his seat. "By the way, who was the girl who did the voiceover for you?"

"Oh, that was my friend Raven."

"Well, tell Raven her lovely voice and her wonderful delivery prevented you from getting a 'D'."

"Yes, sir." Wally sits down, looks at Nicole and shrugs his shoulders. Nicole smiles back, sticks her tongue at him and shakes her head.

Dr. Moderick has some parting words. "Well, my duckies, another school year has come and gone. Before you erased me from your memories for three months, don't forget to study up for the final exam we have next week." The class groans as he says, "I love you too. Now go on; enjoy the outside world and be happy the school year is almost over. You guys will do fine. Till we meet again next week." The class gets up and heads outside to the Quad.

* * *

Raven is waiting outside on the Quad for Wally and Nicole. Wally comes up to the side to her, to her surprise, and yells, "Smile! We're out of here in a few weeks."

She jumps up a bit and turns to him. "You dummy. Come here." Raven gives him a playful slap to the head, then they hug each other. "I hate it when you do that to me. So how did it go? Please tell me you passed."

"Well, uhh…"

"Just barely; he got a C. What's up, baby?", says Nicole who's behind them. The girls hug each other.

"Hey, Nikki. Wally, what's happened?"

Wally answers, "He didn't quite follow my line of thinking with the Tiger Woods commercial. I would've failed if it wasn't for because of you. He liked your 'delivery and your lovely voice'…but not in that way, of course. Thanks again, Raven."

Raven is pleasantly surprised. "Really? That's nice to hear. I'm just glad I could help."

Nicole jokes, "See Wally, aren't you glad you didn't have your ex-girl help you like you suggested?" Wally and Raven look at each other and awkwardly laugh.

Tons of things start floating inside Wally's head. Should he tell Nicole the truth? Finally, he comes to a decision. "Nicole, I think I need to tell you something."

"You do?"

"You DO?" Raven also wonders what he's gonna say. Actually she's more worried about WHAT he was about to say.

Wally says, "Yeah, you wanna know about my…?"

Raven interjects. "…About your shoe collection? Yes, we know you love Air Jordans."

Wally replies, "Don't worry; I got this, Raven."

"Got what?", Nicole wonders.

Wally finally musters the strength to let the truth go. "Okay. Nicole, you know the ex-girlfriend that I've always mentioned and joked about? Well…that person…was Raven."

Nicole looks back-and-forth at Wally & Raven with a look of curiosity and shock. Then she just breaks out laughing. "That was great! You almost had me there, dude. I needed that laugh."

Raven tells her, "Umm…Nicole, he's actually telling the truth. We went out in high school. I'm the girl." Then it all finally soaks in.

Nicole's tone gradually changes. "Oh. Wow, the two of you? Hold on, so so why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

Wally answers, "I don't know. I guess I didn't want to make things awkward."

Raven adds, "We wanted to tell you at the right time. Though, I'm not sure if this was the right time, Wally!"

After some awkward silence, Nicole tells, "It's cool. No worries; it's all good. Yeah, so…Wally, I'll see you tomorrow for rehearsal. Raven, I'll catch you later." Nicole heads back to her dorm room.

Wally and Raven noticed Nicole's less-than-cheery mood while leaving. Raven punches him in the shoulder. "Wally, are you stupid? Why would you tell her about us today of all days? Your last show is in a few days and finals are coming up. She's under enough stress as is. Now she probably doesn't trust either of us. Good job, dummy!" Raven walks off in a huff.

Wally didn't know what to say to Raven face-to-face. He did know what to say when she was gone, though. "You're mad at me! She's mad at me! For once, I try to be the good guy and now I'm getting scolded for it. Well, to hell with that! To hell, I say!"

People stop and look at the spectacle Wally has created. While Wally lets off some steam, Logan arrives late to the party. He slowly approaches his friend, looks around and asks, "Dude, who are you talking to?"

"Not now, Logan." Wally storms off with Logan wondering what the hell just happened.


	12. It's The Final Countdown

**112 – It's the Final Countdown**

Classes are finally over, but the students of Jump City College still have one last hurdle to get over. Students, well most students, are working feverishly to get the best grades they possibly can. The end of a semester always proves a challenge to their mental recall of months of material into a two hour exam. But somehow they must, for this...is the final countdown.

[playing "The Final Countdown" by Europe]

A montage showing Wally, Nicole and the gang preparing for their finals during the week. This includes:

- Richard practicing his martial arts

- Victor fixing up a car

- Wally trying to study at his desk, then throwing darts at his wall

- Garth getting out of the pool as he notices six girls gawking at him. He politely waves as they swoon

- Logan sleeping at 10:00 AM

- Raven, studying in her room with about 20 open books around her

- Kory trying to study in her room while Komi is blasting music in the room next door

- Logan sleeping at 12:15 PM

- Wally still trying to study, but is constantly distracted by a picture of himself with Nicole

- Nicole rewriting her notes as she once again ignores a call from Wally

- Logan watching the Maury Show. As Maury says, 'you are NOT the father!', Logan exclaims, "I knew it!"

* * *

With a day to go before the start of finals, Nicole and Kory are in a private room in the school library, studying for their communications exam. The room has a viewing window next to the door so students can find their friends inside and out. It's also soundproof. Nicole stares at her book, but can't concentrate. She throws her book down on the table, startling Kory a bit.

Kory wonders, "What is the matter, Nicole?"

"I can't do this. This test is tomorrow and I'm stuck. I can't get this."

"You usually pick up material in this class rather quickly. Is this about Wally?

"Don't say his name! He keeps calling to apologize."

"So, why do you not accept?"

Nicole tells her, "Because I don't want to hear it. The situation just really..." Suddenly, Kory's phone rings. She hesitates to answer, but Nicole insists she takes the call.

"Hello?"

The person on the other end says, "Hi, Ms. Anders. This is Dan from the school library. We would like to talk to you about a book you borrowed. It shows in our system that it's 3 weeks overdue."

"Really? I do not recall borrowing any book. I'm actually in the library. May we discuss it now?"

"Yes, certainly. Come by the front desk so we can discuss it."

"Right away." Kory hangs up, gets up and heads for the door. "I'm going upstairs to resolve this at once." Just as Kory steps outside, Wally barges in.

With a fast tongue, Wally says, "Sorry Kor, that was me on the phone with you. Just need to talk to Nicole alone for a second. Please don't hate me." He slams the door and locks it, leaving him and Nicole alone.

Kory can't believe it. As she bangs on the door, she yells, "Wally! That was very untruthful. Open this door this instant." Students around her tell her to shush. Kory turns to them and whispers, "Sorry." She then looks in the window to see what's going on.

Inside the room, Nicole stands up and tells Wally, "You are one big lunatic, you know that?"

"You've been ducking me for days. This is the only way I could reach you before we go home for the summer. The final Flinx Show is postponed until you show up. Moddie wants you to do and so do I."

"I'm not doing it; not with you."

Wally wonders, "Do you even remember why you're angry with me?"

"Let's see. You repeatedly mentioned an ex-girlfriend to me, but you neglected to tell me that it was my good friend Raven. Neither of you told me this whole time. Hence, the source of my hostility."

"Okay, so you do remember. There goes Plan A. Alright, what do you want me to do?"

Nicole yells out, "You can leave!" Several students in the library begin to join Kory and look through the window. They can't hear what's being said, but it's still entertaining.

Wally wonders, "Why are you so mad still? Usually when I do something stupid, you get over it after a few hours."

"It's just that you...you're..."

"WHAT? Come on, spit it out. I can be all belligerent too. Watch this." He starts grabbing papers, flings them around the room and starts screaming at the top of his lungs. "Look at me! I'm Angry Man! I'm pissed off, but I don't know why. Who cares though? LOUD NOISES!" The onlookers start laughing hysterically at Wally's mannerisms.

With papers all over the room, Kory says to herself, "I guess organizing my notes all night was all for naught."

Nicole tells him with a serious tone, "You're a cool guy, Wally."

He stops what he's doing and says, "I'm what?"

"I think you're a cool guy. I hated you at first, but I got used to your antics...sort of. In only one semester, we've become really close. So when you told me that Raven, of all people, was your ex, I didn't know what to think. I wondered why you didn't tell me sooner. I wondered why she didn't tell me sooner. She's one of my best friends. You teased the whole idea all this time, so of course I was curious. I mean, did you not trust me?"

Wally is baffled by her calm tone. "No, it wasn't that. It was..okay, how do I tell you that in the beginning when I didn't know you that well? Plus I noticed your hatred in the beginning, so you really would've thought badly I said anything. So I made a joke about it until the day finally came. It was the only way I knew how to deal with it. But I understand where you're coming from. I do trust you...trust me." Wally smiles at her.

Nicole tells him, "Okay, good. Thanks for understanding. I just want us to be more forthcoming with things since we're partners."

"Partners, yes partners. Show partners."

"Yes, show partners. You didn't think I was mad because I was jealous, did you?"

"Oh, of course not. Never crossed my mind."

"Good. I think you're cool, but you're not my type."

"That's cool; I'm no one's type. And you are great and fun and sweet and great and..."

Nicole says, "Wally, you're babbling."

Wally replies, "Right. You're all that, but we're good as friends...which we already are. Okay, can we hug it out so we can stop this insane rhetoric?"

"Please." Wally and Nicole hug each other like never before, with resolve and newfound appreciation of each other.

Wally asks, "So, I'll see you tomorrow for the show?"

"I don't know." Wally exhales as Nicole tells him, "I have this final in the morning and I might have to go downtown afterwards. I'll try to make it. I'll hit you up. 11 AM is the show, right?"

"That's right. I'll call you tonight." Wally gives her the thumbs up as he opens the door to the room. To his surprise, dozens of people are standing outside the door. Kory begins a slow clap as everyone else follows suit and claps for them. Nicole is so embarrassed.

Wally proclaims, "Okay, okay people. Keep it down, this is a library. Don't you have studying to do? I don't want to be blamed if you don't pass your tests." The crowd slowly disperses.

Kory hugs him with joy and vigor. "Wondrous! You two are friends again!"

Wally replies, "Yes, we are. Now I have to go. Excuse me."

He starts walking away when Kory asks, "Wait, Wally. What about our notes? You made quite a mess in there."

"I can't. I gotta check on that overdue book of yours, Kor. See ya." He runs upstairs.

"Okay, thank you Wally. That's...hey, wait one second. Come back here, fibber." Kory follows him up the stairs.

Nicole can't help but smiles. She can only find one word for him. "Tool."

* * *

A few hours later, Wally and Richard are in Victor and Logan's room. Wally tells them everything that happened.

Victor says, "I don't know how you always do, Wally. Maybe you can persuade my mechanical science teacher that I don't have to show up for the finals and give me an 'A'."

Wally tells him, "Well, she is a female, so I think Garth is a better guy to ask than me."

Richard laughs and says, "I'm gonna miss hanging with you guys till September."

Logan tells him, "Right on. I'm gonna miss you dudes. You know what? I think I need a nap."

Victor replies, "Nap? You've had like three of them today already! You should be studying, dummy. I don't wanna see you stay here for summer school."

"Can't focus with the noises and I need my strength. A little nap won't hurt..." Just like that, Logan is knocked out on his bed.

Wally says, "Wow, so that really just happened. Interesting."

Richard queries, "Okay...so Wally, is Nicole doing the show tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Only time will tell. But I have a funny feeling that..." Suddenly, Logan starts snoring incredibly loud. "Okay, I can't. That's our cue to go. Sorry bud."

Richard adds, "Enjoy the ambiance, Vic."

Wally and Richard leave as Victor looks to the ceiling and asks, "Why me?"

* * *

One More Thing: **Tell me what you thought of this chapter and even the previous 11 chapters as well.**

**Also, I wondered do you think Nicole forgave him too easily? Was she even justified to be mad in the first place? Let me know. One last chapter to go and it's coming sooner than a year, I promise lol. Sometime this summer, guaranteed.  
**

*** Part 2 of Flinx Nation coming this fall! *  
**


	13. Gone Till September

**113 – Gone Till September**

There are only a few days left before the majority of students go home for the summer. Wally and Dr. Moderick are in front of the multimedia room waiting on Nicole for their last show of the school year. If she doesn't show up, looks like Wally will have to go it alone.

Dr. Moderick wonders, "Where is this girl? We have five bloody minutes before we start."

Wally answers, "She told me she'd try to make it, sire."

"For the last time, Mr. West, just because I'm a older gentleman and British doesn't mean I'm actually royalty."

"Yes, sire...I mean yes, sir. Ah-ha, speak of the devil, in a purple dress at that."

Nicole speed-walks up to the two of them as she says, "Am I late?"

Wally answers, "Nope, we got a few minutes to spare. So you coming here means that we're good?"

Nicole replies, "Good enough." They give each other a high five.

Dr Moderick states, "Okay, how are we going to do this? We didn't have a chance to prep."

"Don't worry", Wally reassures him. "We'll just wing it. You know I'm good at that."

"Yes, I know. I've seen your final exam."

"Hey!" Wally taking offense at his professor's remark as Nicole laughs.

"Come on, let's rock this thing." The three of them walk inside the multimedia room for the last show.

* * *

After about 25 minutes, Wally and Nicole are almost done with another great show, despite the lack of preparation.

Wally finishes up his story. "...so that's how I met McLovin."

Nicole replies, "You know, it's become sad that I never know when you're telling the truth anymore."

"Come on, all I speak is the truth. Okay, I wanted to get into one last thing before we headed out of here."

"Umm...okay. What's up, Flash?"

"Okay, I've always supported telling the truth to our viewers. Jinx and I got into a disagreement over something; a bit of a tiff. Though I don't want to go into full disclosure on the matter, we settled our differences and made up. Jinx, this semester has been an absolute blast thanks to you. It's been fun, wild..." With Dr. Moderick still looking on, Wally changes his tune a bit. "...and educationally stimulating. I just wanted to say thanks for a great show and a great year, Lucky."

Nicole is surprisingly pleased by his kind words. "Wow Flash, that was...touching. Okay, I guess I'll be fully honest too. When I first met you, I thought you were an a-hole."

"A-hole?"

"Yes, a-hole."

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said. Go ahead."

Nicole continues by saying, "But as time went by this semester, I've gotten used to your eccentric ways and I've come to realize that I really enjoy your company. All the fun times we had downtown and at the bars around here..." With Dr. Moderick still looking on, Nicole adds, "...and of course, at the library and study hall. I hate to admit it, but you're kind of cool...I mean, I guess. Thanks for everything, Kid."

Wally smiles and says, "See, I knew I'd wear down your defenses sooner than later." Karen start to give the 'wrap it up' sign. Wally states, "Well ladies and germs, that about does it for us. It's been a great show to do and I can't wait to come back in the fall for some more."

Nicole adds, "Special thanks to Dr. Moderick and our producers, Bumblebee and Beast Boy, for all the help this semester. Couldn't have done it without them. We'll be gone till September, so until then, for the Flinx Show..."

"I'm Kid Flash..."

"...and I'm Jinx."

"We'll catch you on the flip side!", Wally and Nicole say together.

Logan counts down, the video feed ends and he tells the crew, "And that's a wrap!" Everyone is elated and gives a round of applause. Wally and Nicole give each other a fist bump as they stand up and greet their producers and their professor.

Dr. Moderick addresses the floor. "Bravo, my little duckies! I couldn't have asked for a better group to carry out this show. You two have far exceeded my vision of what I wanted this show to be."

"Thanks, Professor", Nicole says.

"Yeah, thanks Teach. So good, we get extra credit?", wonders Wally.

Dr. Moderick informs him, "I think you already know the bloody answer to that." Wally sulks his head in shame. The professor then says, "And I'd like to thank Ms. Beecher and Mr. Logan for their assistance. You guys came later on in the program, but you've come on strong for us."

"It was fun. Can't wait for next year", Karen says.

Logan adds, "Yeah, we SO rocked this show."

Dr. Moderick tells them, "I'm just happy we were able to assemble a great group of responsible young adults."

* * *

_Three nights later..._

"DRINK! DRINK! DRINK! DRINK!" Logan is in the midst of drinking four Patron tequila shots for a prize as the crowd cheers him on. By the way, the gang are inside the most popular spot near the school, Murphy's Bar. The crowd includes Wally, Nicole, Richard, Raven, Victor, Karen and Donna Troy. Logan finishes the last shot as the whole place roars and celebrates his accomplishment. He holds his throat due to the burning aftereffects. The fellas help him to their booth so that he can sit down and recover.

The bartender comes up and tells him, "Congratulations. For completing the challenge, you receive our surprise reward: a certificate for all the free wings you can eat for next semester."

Still feeling the effects of the tequila, Logan slowly looks up at the bartender and says, "Dude! I'm a vegan."

"Oh."

Wally takes the certificate from the bartender's hand. "But we're not. We shall accept this on the green guy's behalf." The bartender shrug his shoulders and walks back to the bar. Wally says, "Wings are on me next semester."

"Idiot", Nicole gladly tells Wally. "Are you alright, Logan?"

"Yeah, I'll be cool. We all go home tomorrow! I'm SO amped! Okay, why is this room spinning so much?"

Victor tells him, "Just lay your head back for a minute, buddy." Logan follows his advice.

Donna says, "Great exhibition, Logan." He gives her the thumbs up. She then asks, "So how about another round of beers...except for Logan, of course."

Karen says, "Sorry, me and Vic gotta head out. He has to help me finish packing for tomorrow."

"Yes, forget coming here and having fun with you guys. Doing this is what I've been looking forward to all day."

"That's what boyfriends are for. Okay, we're out of here. We'll most likely see y'all tomorrow." Victor and Karen say goodbye to each of their friends before leaving. Richard waves to the bartender, asking for another pitcher of beer.

Wally says, "This will be the last round. I want to be able to actually get out of bed and leave this godforsaken place."

"Amen to that", Nicole agrees.

Raven then says, "Hey Nicole, can I speak to you for a second...alone?"

"Umm...yeah, sure Rae. Let's go over there."

Wally is wary about having the two of them alone together. "Need me to join you?"

Raven tells him, "You're a college sophomore. I thought you'd know what 'alone' means by now."

Wally and the others get up to let the ladies get out and walk over near the bar. Donna, Richard and Wally sit back down as Logan is taking a nap.

Richard asks his best friend, "Worried, buddy?"

Wally answers, "Just a bit. Nikki forgave me, but I don't know what's gonna happen there. If a fight breaks out, at least we have She-Hulk here to break it up."

Donna proclaims, "Don't call me She-Hulk. I like Wonder Woman better; she's more elegant."

Richard tells, "Wow, this is crazy. This is just like the high school days again; you, me, Raven & Wally. Only now we can legally drink."

"I know! Funny how time flies."

Wally asks, "So Donna dear, how does it feel to transfer here next semester and be involved in all this madness?"

"I can't wait to come here and be around my two brothers again! I miss you guys. By the stories you've told me, it's going well-worth coming here. So, Romeo Richard, where's your Juliet?"

"Who do you...?"

Wally interjects, "Richie, if you're seriously gonna ask who she means, I'm about to slap you. Now where is the girl?"

"Kory couldn't make it. She's super tired and wanted to get a good night before leaving tomorrow."

Donna asks, "So where do you stand with her?"

Richard tells her, "I don't know. We're cool, but I don't know how to take it to the next level. I'm not sure if she's even interested."

"That's why you should ask, Richie", says Donna. "If you wanna take it slow, at least see if you guys can keep in touch during the summer."

Wally decides to add in his two cents. "Okay buddy, here's what you do. First, make sure..."

Donna stops him. "Oh no, don't listen to Wally. Richie, I give you Exhibit A: his ex-girl and his potential love interest now have tension because of his own stupidity."

Richard jokes by saying, "Yeah, forget you man."

"Hey!", yells out Wally.

Over by the bar, Nicole and Raven talk about their recent differences.

Raven says, "Look, I'm really sorry for not telling you about me and Wally. I meant to, but I didn't think it was worth mentioning. Especially given the fact on how you felt about Wally at the time. I hate that we don't talk anymore. Can you forgive me?"

Nicole replies, "Yeah, sure. It's cool."

"That's it? It's cool? After all the fuss you made?"

"Okay, I was being a brat. You and Wally used to go out. Yes, wish you would've told me something when I was spilling my soul about him. But I came to realize that it doesn't matter anymore. The past is the past. Plus, you're one of my best friends. I can't hold a grudge with you."

Raven replies, "Me neither. I'm glad we resolved this. I just wish I didn't have to track you down for you to tell me that."

Nicole says, "You know I'm a stubborn bitch." They smile, then hug each other. Wally, Richard & Donna look on in enjoyment. Logan is still asleep with his head on the table.

Donna says, "Aww, so cute. They made up."

Wally is relieved. "Thank God they're hugging. Okay, I'm moving in." He jumps up, walks toward them and hugs them together.

Nicole yells, "Ow, Wally! What are you doing?"

Wally answers, "Just happy to see that you two are happy. Everyone's happy."

Raven tells him, "Plus you're off the hook."

"Technicalities. Let's not get into that." He wraps his arms around both girls as they walk back to the booth. Wally tells Raven, "You know, Nikki thought I was an a-hole when she first met me."

Raven replies, "So? I still think you're an a-hole."

Richard asks, "Who's the a-hole?"

"Wally is the a-hole", says Nicole.

Wally screams out, "Stop saying a-hole! Oh good, the beers are here."

* * *

_20 minutes later..._

After finishing their last round of beers, the gang is ready to leave Murphy's Bar. However, their friend is still out of it in the booth.

Richard yells out, "Logan, let's go! Wake up!"

Donna says, "Let him sleep; I'll take him." She pulls him out of the booth, picks him up and puts him over her shoulders in a fireman's carry. The others are amazed.

Nicole says, "Wow, you guys were right. That is one strong girl."

Raven replies, "You should've seen her in high school."

Wally tells the group, "Hold on, I forgot something." He whips out his camera phone and says, "Say cheese." Donna smiles as he takes the picture.

Nicole says, "Come on, Wally. Don't humiliate the boy like that. Okay, maybe one won't hurt." She takes out her phone and snaps a picture. Raven and Richard soon follow suit.

Richard says, "Facebook, here we come." The group laughs as they say goodbye to everyone at Murphy's and head out.

* * *

_The next morning, 10:47 AM_

It's the last day of school. Everyone had to clear out their stuff from their rooms by 3PM. In Westside Hall, the guys (Wally, Richard, Victor, Logan & Garth) meet in the hallway with all their bags in hand.

"That's everything", Richard says as he locks his & Wally's room.

Garth says, "The end of our second year. We're halfway home from graduating."

Wally says, "Come on, guys. Brothers don't shake hands. Brothers gotta hug." They laugh as they converge in a hurdle and hug it out.

Victor says, "It's been fun, boys." They let go of the embrace as they pick up the bags again.

Garth asks, "Let's head out. Where's Raven?"

Wally answers, "Oh, she's long gone. She must've left really early without telling anyone. Her room is wiped clean."

Logan says, "I have to see this." He, Victor & Garth run upstairs, look inside Raven and are shocked to see the room usually filled with candles, incense and dreary scenery is bare empty.

Richard tells the guys, "Wow, that was fast."

Garth adds, "That's Raven for ya. Gone before you even know it." They head back downstairs to rejoin Wally and Victor.

Wally states, "See? I told you. Okay, NOW let's head downstairs. The girls are probably waiting." The guys leave the dorm with bags in hand and head to the Quad to meet Karen & Nicole.

Once they reach outside, Richard asks Wally, "How did Moderick's final go?"

"Oh man, I got a B+. I think he just likes scaring me. Thought he gave me a C+ by how he was talking. Hope everybody did good in their classes." The guys say yeah, then everyone looks at Logan.

Logan yells out, "What? I got straight B's, baby."

Victor responds, "Bullshit! You never studied. I don't believe you."

"My methods of studying may be alternative to yours, but they are just as effective." Logan takes out his report card and shows Victor and the guys.

"You're actually telling the truth."

Logan replies, "Read it and weep. Boo-yah, bitch!" Garth, Wally & Richard laugh as Victor scowls at him. They finally reach Nicole and Karen on the Quad.

"It's about time, knuckleheads", says Nicole. Victor hugs and kisses his girlfriend Karen.

Karen says, "This is sad. I'll miss you guys."

Wally tells her, "Don't be too sad. It's not like elementary and junior high school days. We do have things called cell phones and computers. We'll probably be on iChat when we get home in no time. So, you guys are first, right?"

Victor replies, "Yeah, we gotta get Logan and Garth to the train station."

Richard tells the four of them, "Okay guys. See you in a few months." Victor, Karen, Logan & Garth say goodbye to Wally, Nicole & Richard with handshakes and hugs. Nicole and Karen give each other a one last big hug before leaving with the three of them.

Wally yells out, "Logan, don't check your Facebook till you get home."

Logan turns and replies, "Why not?" His curiosity prompts him to check his phone as he sees many comments and messages regarding last night. Logan finally sees the picture of him and Donna, something he doesn't even remember. Shocked by it, he could only react in one way: "DUDE!" Everyone laughs, including Garth, Victor and Karen. Nicole, Richard and Nicole begin to walk off the Quad, head downstairs and toward the front entrance parking lot.

Nicole says, "And then there were three."

"Friends!"

Wally corrects her. "Or five." The voice they hear is Kory's, who is already waiting by the parking entrance with her sister Komi. The three of them join the sisters.

"Hi, Kory...Kory's older sister", Nicole says.

"Hey losers", Komi greeting them.

Wally says, "Well, if it isn't the good, the bad and the ugly."

"There's two of us, dillweed."

Wally explains, "Oh no. Kory's good, you're the bad and your personality is the ugly."

"Real mature. I see why your schtick makes your show so successful."

Nicole responds, "Sarcasm doesn't look good on you. Well, nothing looks good on you."

As they argue, Richard takes the opportunity to talk to Kory. "They can do this for hours. How are you?"

"I am wonderful. School is over and we are home free. How was the celebration last night?"

"It was great. I just wish you were there for it."

"Aww, thank you Richard. I wish I could've gone. Now my sister and I are still waiting on this cab that we called for 30 minutes ago."

Richard replies, "Oh, how about I give you a ride then?"

Komi turns to Richard and says, "We're not getting in your little ass car."

"No, not in my car; in THAT." Suddenly, a long black stretch limousine enters. The girls are in shock, but Wally has seen it before. A gray-haired, balding gentleman emerge from the backseat, much to the surprise of Richard.

"Oh my God. Alfred! What are you doing here?" Richard runs up and hugs the butler of Wayne Manor.

Alfred replies, "I was sent here by Master Bruce because he wanted me to help. More likely though, he wanted me get out of the house for a change." Alfred & Wally help Richard with his bags.

Wally asks, "How's it going, Alfred?"

"Things are going well, Wallace. Will you be visiting us this summer?"

"I'll have to see. I would be more tempted if Bruce got me an all expenses paid ticket to Gotham."

Richard tells him, "Good luck with that one."

Alfred asks, "Are these ladies joining us, Master Dick?"

Komi laughs and mumbles, "Master Dick, too funny."

Wally says, "Only one lady, Alfred. I don't know what this is."

"Bite me, Wally", screams out Komi.

"Trust me, I'm not that hungry", replies Wally.

Nicole says, "I'm not, but they will. I'm Nicole, by the way."

Alfred replies, "It's my pleasure, Nicole."

Kory tells Alfred, "Yes, thanks to Richard's gratuitous offer, me and my sister be joining you to the airport."

"Very well. Let me get your bags." Alfred, Richard and Wally put their bags in the limousine as well.

Komi starts to get into the limo when Richard stops her and says, "Be good. You're lucky I'm cool with your sister."

Komi replies, "Fine. At least you're good for something, 'Master Dick'." She laughs and gets inside while Richard shakes his head. Kory hugs and says bye to Wally and Nicole.

Richard tells Kory, "I'm glad I get to spend a few more minutes with you. I had to talk to you about something anyway."

Kory replies, "Oh sure. Let's talk inside."

"I'll be right there." Kory nods and goes inside. Richard hugs and says bye to Nicole. He then hugs Wally.

Wally tells him, "Remember, slay the dragon, which is Komi of course, and get your girl."

"Whatever man. See you guys soon." Richard runs off into the limo as it leaves the parking lot and rides off to the airport. Wally and Nicole then look at each other and smiles.

Wally says, "And then there were two."

"Yep. Hey, so who's Bruce?"

Wally is surprised she even asked. "Seriously, where have you been? Bruce Wayne."

"Bruce...Bruce Wayne! How does he know Bruce Wayne?"

"It's a long story; I'll tell you later. Wow, Richie is the man. That's my boy wonder." Nicole smiles when Wally's cell phone buzzes.

Nicole asks, "That's Donna?"

Wally tells her, "Yeah, that's my ride. I didn't think she get here so soon. Well, gotta run."

"Don't you always?" Wally smiles as he goes over and gives Nicole a big hug.

Wally tells her, "Do me a favor and don't miss me too much."

"Something tells me that won't be so hard."

"Sure you don't want me to wait till your ride gets here?"

Nicole hits him playfully and tells him, "I'll be fine. Go ahead, I don't want Donna to be mad at me."

Wally says, "Okay. Well, hit me up when you get home."

"Sure thing." Wally gives her the peace sign and walks off. Nicole looks at him, smiles and says to herself, "Later, Wally."

Wally then turn back as Nicole has already turn away. He says to himself, "Catch you on the flip side, Nicole." He smiles as he turns around and walks off to meet his ride.

* * *

_- One More Thing__: _ After 2½ years, I FINALLY FINISHED! Sorry to those that I've kept waiting and thanks to those that have stuck with me. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted and fave added this story. Though they were all appreciated, I'd like to give a special shout out to **cartoonstar**. She has reviewed this story since Chapter 4, when I first asked her to. Her great stories inspired me a lot to continue with this and I just wanted to thank her. So...thanks, lol!

And now..

1) Which chapter did you like best? Who were some of your favorite characters and moments from the story? (The more feedback, the better)

2) Any ideas on what you'd like to see for Part 2? (New characters, new scenarios, etc.)

3) I have a few ideas on what the title of Part 2 should be, but I'd love any suggestions you may have. It's gonna look like this -

Flinx Nation 2: (fill in the blank)

Thanks so much for reading and supporting, everyone. See ya soon for Part 2!


End file.
